Jin the Wind Master
by Wind Dasher
Summary: Jin spends a day with humans, Yusuke mostly. A new challenge has also arrived: the Ultimate Wind Master has an interesting agenda for Jin.
1. Jin the Wind Master

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Jin the Wind Master

"No hard feelings then?" The lively, well-known smirk spread across Yusuke Urameshi's face. He shared the unique expression with one other creature.

"Ah, nay, just a wee bit o' embarrassment when your team beat me, thas all." Jin smiled in return, matching his friend's almost devious lips as his eyes curved into half moons. Yusuke couldn't help but laugh in amusement. Jin's accent was entertaining and brightening, able to pull him out of almost any slump. The red head's quirky personality and vibrant eyes combined with his continually fascinated expressions made him an all-around interesting demon. There was no doubt the Wind Master was friendly compared to the others Yusuke fought in the Dark Tournament; he was unique, and he had been missed when they parted ways.

Yusuke sighed. Since the tournament's end he'd thought about the spry demon quite often. More so than expected. Sure, the battles of the Dark Tournament were memorable, but Jin was a guy Yusuke could live with. The two of them bonded near instantly and their unusual traits contained an original flare no one else could quite understand.

"Hey Jin," Yusuke paused as realization hit him, "I thought you weren't allowed here." Jin froze, back and shoulders stiffening as his ears trembled lightly. His blue eyes darted about as his body remained stationary. He appeared suspicious and cautious, like a child that feared someone was watching him as he entered the kitchen to steal a cookie. After a few moments Jin's contagious smile returned and he leaned down to Yusuke's ear.

"Aye, I'm not, but don't tell." He chuckled to himself, his defined white teeth flashing for a few moments. They both shared a knowing laugh, slapping their hands together in a high-five. Yusuke snuck out of school and Jin snuck out demon world. Oh yes, they were a pair.

Throwing a casual hand over his shoulder, Yusuke jerked his thumb toward a café several shops away, "My idiot friend and I were just going to get some lunch. Why don't you join us?"

"Eh!" Jin's eyes lit up once again, "Eh!" His ears wiggled spastically and Yusuke leaned back in case the man couldn't contain his excitement and literally blasted into the air.

"I'll take that as a yes." The detective patted the Wind Master on the shoulder to silently calm his newest string of exuberance.

"Urameshi!" The angry voice that called out wasn't a new one. Yusuke had heard it every day for weeks now. With a groan he slumped forward to express his frustration before straightening to meet the beast.

"What do you think you're doing, running off like that?" Kuwabara skidded to a stop in front of the two. His narrow eyes were nearly on fire, and for a moment Yusuke was reminded of Hiei and his hard glares.

"Cool it Kuwabara, I was just looking for something and I ran into Jin here, remember him?"

"Uh," Kuwabara blinked and studied Jin briefly, "Isn't he that Wind Guy?"

"Ah so you remember me," Jin stepped over and looked up at the tall student, leaning close and examining him, "Aren't you that lad who was injured and beat when the pretty fox boy was o' fighting? Eh! Yes that was it!"

"Hey," Kuwabara snapped, but his voice soon became low and muffled, "I wasn't hurt that bad." Jin merely grinned, hands stuffed casually in his pockets. However, his easy-going posture quickly reverted back to his impersonation of a stiff board at the sound of a new voice.

"Listen Kurama, he thinks you're... pretty." The newest guest couldn't be mistaken. The cool tone and deadpan seriousness belonged to one demon alone. Yusuke's brown eyes shifted skyward, followed by Kuwabara's. Balancing easily on the bar of an awning, were two good friend of the Spirit Detective's. Kurama and Hiei. The two demons weren't a shred alike in terms of manners, but they knew each other and worked as a fierce team.

Jin didn't need to look. His mind knew why there were here and was currently forming an escape route, which started by hiding behind his trusty shield, named Yusuke. He crouched down a little, making himself the same height as his dark-haired friend, and held onto the jean jacket Yusuke was wearing.

"Hey, it's been awhile! Why don't you two get down here and join us." Yusuke waved his arm for them to approach, a familiar smile on his face. As though linked through their thoughts, and perhaps they were, both fox and fire demon jumped at the same instant. They landed between Kuwabara and the Spirit Detective, ignoring the taller high school student.

"Neh," Jin ducker further despite the fact he was already found, "You two are persistent, that you are, drawn to me like a moth to flame. Eh, not good." Yusuke looked over his shoulder at the Wind Master before observing his friendly fox buddy and the short protrusion of the fox's side, which happened to be Hiei. He rarely saw Hiei without Kurama. In fact, now that he thought about it, he _didn't_ see Hiei without Kurama. At least not anymore. There must have been a problem, since the 'team' had been sent out. The pieces of the puzzle soon fell into place.

"Let me give it a guess here," Yusuke put his hand under his chin and thought for a moment, "We all know Jin isn't supposed to be here and taking into account his terrified reaction to you, and doubting it was because of your looks, I'd say Koenma sent out a team. And I'm guessing he sent the Fox and Fire brigade." Brown eyes turned to Hiei with haughty lights. Hiei was somewhat amused by the fact he knew what Yusuke was thinking without reading the teen's mind. The teen's eyes were beaming a message plain as day; _Well, am I right, Hiei?_

A small smile, unnoticeable to anyone that didn't know the demon, appeared on Hiei's lips as he closed his eyes and turned his face to the side.

"Yusuke, have you been attending school lately," Kurama cut in, "Or was that what a person would call, 'dumb luck'?" Not missing a beat, Yusuke took the opportunity to ignore Kurama's stab at his intellect.

"The three of us were just going to grab some chow. How about it, you two want to join?"

"Sorry to ruin your fun, but the sooner I take your friend back, the less time I have to waste here." Hiei's cold voice contained a tiny hint of an apologetic edge. Kurama was the one who noticed, having spent the most time with the fiery demon.

Jin found the courage to step into the open, "Ah, I was just havin' a wee bit o' fun! I've done nothin' wrong. Staying in the shadows is nowt as fun as being' owt' in all this beautiful sun and space. Why must I leave so soon?"

"Yeah guys," the detective threw a hand behind his head and scratched his hair sheepishly, "Jin hasn't done anything wrong and, besides, we've got plans already." Kuwabara watched the conversing go back and forth, patience wearing thin. Was he the only one that thought Jin's appearance was unusual? He was tired of waiting for a break in their words. He'd have to butt in.

"Uh guys," he held up a finger until he had three out of four of the group's attention and then pointed to Jin, "Don't mind me and all, but... if he's here, wouldn't people notice the fangs and horn?" Hiei, whose back was faced to the teen, scoffed at the ridiculousness of the words. Kuwabara, about to snap at Hiei, was interrupted by Jin.

"No need to fret over something so wee and tiny. They cannot see em'." The Wind Master stuffed his hands back in his pockets.

"What do you say, Hiei?" Kurama asked, his gentle voice softening the icy intentions of his friend, even if it wasn't much.

"I'll pass." The fire demon stepped several feet away, glancing at Kurama with the final thought, _If_ _we're caught for this, you're taking the blame._ Kurama nodded in understanding before Hiei disappeared in a blur.

"Well I suppose that's one less." The fox sighed and turned to Yusuke, "I'll join you."

Jin suddenly discovered Hiei was gone, "Eh, he's a fast little snooper isn't he?" He looked around, hand over his eyes to block the sun while he searched for Hiei.

"Snoop...er?" Kuwabara stood in confusion, unsure if that was a word Jin had used or an expression.

"Did you not 'ear me?" The tall red-haired demon perked up from his hunched over state and approached Kuwabara, "Snooper. The two o' them 'ave been followin' me around all day now, snooping on me and watching me move as if I were all that interestin'. Sounds rather borin' to me." It sounded like Jin was about to ramble off some of his undecipherable babble. Yusuke thought it wise to stop him by changing the subject.

"Well let's get going! I'm hungry and tired of waiting." The Detective threw an arm around Jin's shoulders and turned away, leading his twin in personality down the sidewalk. It wasn't ten seconds and the two were talking and laughing as if they had been best friends all their lives. Kurama's smile deepened and he stepped in their direction.

"Coming Kuwabara?" The fox asked, stopping only for a moment before proceeding to make his way down the concrete path.

"Uh... why not? Someone has to help you keep them out of trouble."

Kurama, though silent, was rather grateful.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Yusuke slapped a hand down on the table in front of him and follow with his forehead as he laughed at Jin's innocent and baffled eyes. The demon was attempting to free a straw from its paper container. He hadn't had this much fun in months. Jin leaned against him, nudging his ribs with an elbow and trying to show his partner in crime the task was a serious affair.

Kurama sat calmly with his legs crossed, facing the two friends on the opposite side of the booth. Kuwabara wasn't sure what to make of the hyenas as he sat uneasily next to a once famous demon thief. The voices filled with laughter died out as a young girl delivered their food. Yusuke rubbed his eyes, removing the tears and gave a few final laughs.

"I 'aven't been so happy in a long time, makes me wonder why I chose nowt to come 'ere sooner." Jin said merrily, investigating his food with rapt fascination. Yusuke didn't waste any time and tore into his hamburger. Ah, breakfast at four in the afternoon. Food always tasted better when he was starving.

Kurama lifted his tea and sipped silently from it before he spoke, "Yusuke, what have you been up to? No cases recently... and I haven't seen you in quite some time now."

"Ah the usual, wandering around, avoiding class, you know..." He waved a carefree hand around before his attention went back to his food.

"Hey Kuwabara," Yusuke swept his eyes over the unmoving teen, "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"Nah, I already ate." Kuwabara shrugged, dismissing the topic. Yusuke wasn't letting him off that easy.

"Since when does already eating stop you from making a pig of yourself?" Yusuke's eyes fell half shut - he was unimpressed.

"Hey, come on, I'm just not hungry, okay?" Kuwabara nearly growled at the shorter male, clearly not in the mood for teasing.

"Right, right, right, probably too busy taking care of your kitten." Yusuke laughed to himself.

"A kitten!" Jin suddenly stood, "Ah, I've 'eard of em', but never 'ave I seen one. About yay big I hear." Jin held his hands out half a foot apart to show the length.

"Yeah, that's about right," Kuwabara agreed, "But she's not a kitten any more, she's a cat."

"I 'ear they're such sweet little wee ones. Kitten or cat, down't matter." Jin's eyes were glossy with excitement and joy, "May I see your kitten later then?"

"Well I don't see why not." Kuwabara scratched the side of his head with a finger as he thought of the many possible outcomes of this. Most of them didn't seem too great.

"Sit down Jin," Yusuke sniggered as he grabbed the back of the demon's belt and pulled him back to the seat, "I've never seen a demon get so excited about seeing a kitten."

"Eh, but this place you live in is so amazin' and everything is so bright and wonderful." Jin's ears commenced to twitch yet again.

"Yusuke Urameshi!" the snarl was Keiko's, "Skipping school again!" She stopped in front of their table, holding her bag in front of her with both hands. Jin had a French fry sticking out of his mouth as he looked her up and down.

"Keiko, what are you doing here?" Yusuke was more than surprised as he attempted to scoot as far into the booth as possible without managing to sit on Jin's lap.

"Take a look at the time! Schools over, and you didn't even show up for first hour." She glared at him. Yusuke brought his wrist up and looked at his nonexistent watch.

"Hey what do you know, time flies when you're having fun." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. Keiko growled in frustration.

"Eh," Jin opened his mouth and flipped the fry in and swallowed before continuing, "Such a wee skirt she's wearin'. Does she always dress in such wimpy clothing?" Yusuke muffled a laugh as Keiko's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Go ahead and laugh, Yusuke, but I see your friend isn't much different from you." Keiko scowled at him for good measure, so he knew she was business, before walking off.

"Keiko, don't go, we were just joking!" Yusuke turned around in the booth and called after her, but she didn't even spare him another glare. He sunk down and rested his chin on the back of the seat.

"Not having much luck with her today I see." Kurama tilted his head to the side and watched Keiko storm down the sidewalk. Jin was enjoying his food with a smile despite the fact he had infuriated Keiko. He appeared not to notice her fuming.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Okay, but just be careful with her." Kuwabara held out his cat for the red haired demon. Jin was sitting on Kuwabara's bed and waiting impatiently to hold the cute creature.

"Oh," Jin took the cat gently in his hands, "She's a soft one." The cat took one look at Jin and froze. The Wind-Master's paused all movement as he seemed to realize what the face meant. The golden-green eyes grew from their nearly shut state until they rivaled golf balls in size. Jin blinked right before a yowl and hiss escaped the cat and she slashed him across the cheek. She quickly jumped out of his arms and rocketed out of the room and down the hall.

Jin stood in the middle of the room, unmoving, and arms held out in front of him where the cat had been. Yusuke wasn't sure what to make of the situation, and Kuwabara yelped a little and called after his terrified cat before running to 'save her'.

Yusuke, sitting backward on a chair with his arms resting on the support, decided he'd throw out some advice, "Maybe... you'd be better off... with dogs."

"Neh, it stings." Jin cringed.

"And you were expecting?"

"I was _expectin'_ it to be nice! It 'as no manners!"

Yusuke smirked, "Look who's talking. You already insulted Keiko."

"It wasn't an insult. It was an observation." Jin looked in a mirror on the wall and poked the three fine slashes.

"Sometimes they're the same thing." Yusuke turned his head to find Shizura, Kuwabara's sister, standing in the doorway.

"Judging from the howl of terror that came from here I thought you could use this," the woman threw a first aide kit onto the floor, "I keep it handy. Just in case."

"Hey, thanks," Yusuke waved a hand to her, "I doubt those cuts were the souvenir he was hoping to take back home with him."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Jin hissed in pain. He had touched the small gash and rubbed salt into the blood.

Shizura, not wishing to witness any more of Jin's tricks, raised an eyebrow and spoke in a somewhat concerned voice, "Excuse me, but I need to go check on my baby brother." She walked off hastily. Yusuke snickered.

"Hm...'Ey, what are you laughing at?" Jin demanded, scowling at his partner in crime.

"You! You're such a strong guy, yet you look as if that little cut is going to kill you." Yusuke laughed on. A wooden box Jin had found sitting on a table near the bed went flying through the air and smashed Yusuke right over the head.

"Heh! Then why down't you join me in the pain and laughin'?" Jin propped his hands on his hips as Yusuke blinked at him. The detective was still processing the demon's words, thoughts still slightly scrambled from the hit.

Yusuke scowled, thoroughly confused, "No, I don't want to go campin'."

"What?" Jin cocked his head in confusion.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Stop wiggling Jin!" Yusuke groaned in frustration as he paused his ministrations.

"Eh, I can't 'elp it... that stuff stings like a kick to the ribs." Jin squirmed to the side to avoid the disinfectant.

"Jin!" Yusuke wrapped an arm around the Wind Master to hold him down, "Sit still!"

"Ah!" The Wind Master fell forward on the bed, good cheek plowing into the mattress, "This is nothin'."

"And it can be nothing after I'm done." Yusuke continued, his left arm still pinning both of Jin's unpredictable limbs to his sides.

The red haired demon laughed softly, "I still think it impressive how you handled the rest of the tournament that year. Voom! Swept right through the competition, you did." Jin had stilled himself, seeing as there was no escape.

Yusuke scoffed, "If that's what you want to call it. I had a hell of a time dealing with them."

"You know... all my freedom left along with my loss to your team." Jin sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

"Yeah... Sorry about that Jin." Yusuke swallowed. Bright blue eyes flashed open with surprise and pointy ears shot up in alertness.

"Now don't you go apologizing on me, Urameshi! I said I had nowt a bit o' hard feelin's, and I meant it," Jin laughed merrily, "Yet I do wish I could get away and be here more often."

"I was going to ask if you two were done playing," Hiei's voice broke in, "But from here... it looks like you're just starting." Both boys looked over their shoulders, Jin's neck straining to see from his awkward position.

"Neh!" They glanced at each other and turned a light shade of pink as the meaning became clear. They laughed nervously.

"See, persistent, just like I said." Jin thought out loud, nodding his head a few times. Yusuke drew himself up, releasing Jin and turning to face Hiei while he dug through the tiny first aide kit once more.

"I suppose I should go," Jin sighed once more in defeat, "The day shall be over soon anyway and I down't give a damn abowt the dark." He looked out the window at the fading sun. Kurama had appeared behind Hiei a few moments before Jin had spoken his thoughts. Yusuke put a small patch of gauze on the Wind Master's cheek, covering the red cuts.

"I suppose I'll be in a wee bit o' trouble then?" Jin focused on the fox and fire demon standing in the doorway.

"We'll see..." Kurama bowed his head as he exited. Hiei's fiery eyes slowly dragged away from the red head in the room. He silently followed Kurama. As Yusuke had thought, Hiei was a protrusion of Kurama's side.

"Ah, Urameshi, I would just like to thank you for all the fun I 'ad today." He picked up Yusuke's hand and shook it, his ears not as high as they had been, but still showing he was pleased with his day.

"Sure no problem. Come back again sometime, maybe we can have a friendly fight." Yusuke knew Jin understood his offer would remain open as long as it needed to.

The two walked side by side as they went down the stairs and headed for the door. Kuwabara was still off tending his cat, trying to coax it down from the top of an old washing machine.

"Well," Jin stood between Kurama and Hiei, "Best be off now." He winked at Yusuke with a friendly laugh. The Spirit Detective returned the gesture, but added his trademark thumbs-up.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Whew," Yusuke sighed as his mind ran over the events of his day, "I'll be glad to sleep for a change." He opened the door to his home and stepped in, noticing his mother passed out on the table, the usual sight. Walking to his room, he stretched and released a long yawn before his brown eyes fell upon the lump in his bed. He approached the simple sleeping mattress and looked down in confusion. As he drew back the covers slowly, he noticed the red hair, the horn, and a contented little smile upon thin lips. Yusuke blinked and soon sweat-dropped with an exasperated sigh...

"Jin you sneak," Yusuke slapped his bare shoulder, "Do you ever plan on going back?" Those wonderfully cerulean eyes flashed open, and Jin sat up with a hearty laugh.

"I was on me way back when I 'ad a thought," He stood up with Yusuke, "I said to myself, "Eh, Jin you silly, you can't wait for the next time, you may never know when that will be." and 'ere I am!" He held his arms out as if presenting himself.

"Uh..." The black haired teen was confused, and it was apparent.

"Did you not understand me?" Jin placed his hands on his hips and leaned forward as he asked, "I mean I 'ave something to tell ye."

"Oh, well... why didn't you just say so?" Yusuke stood up straight, his bewilderment gone, for the moment.

"I was doin' fine, cooperatin' on the way back an all, but when the pretty fox mentioned something about you and your friendship, I made a thought. Didn't realize it at first, wasn't sure what to make of it really, but I sorted it out."

"And...?"

"Aye," Jin set his hands on both of Yusuke's shoulders and smiled, "I thought; how lucky these humans and demons must be, to 'ave such a great friend as Yusuke. Nowtin' about him is dull or uninterestin', he's just himself, maybe that's why his friends are so willing to help him owt in a fight, he's just himself, and that sure is enough."

Yusuke smiled, eyes brightening.

"Stop it Jin, you're making me blush." He brushed the demon's hands off his shoulders.

"Eh! I am, well what do you know!" He exclaimed, "Ah, indeed, a little pink in the face now, I see it." With a long and thin finger, he pointed at Yusuke's cheeks. They shared another laugh; it seemed the day had been made of nothing but their laughter. A day that would be remembered by both demon, and human...

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Note: I plan on going back through all the chapters and editing them. The problem: That could take awhile. As the chapters are edited the date of revisal will be posted at the bottom, as you see here.

11-26-05


	2. Wind Master Jin of the Northern Breeze

Wind Master Jin of the Northern Breeze

Weeks had passed since the cheery demon had been spotted, and Yusuke couldn't stop reminiscing over the strange man. What could he say? They were both nutcases.

Despite the fact he figured today would be normal, or as normal as it could be for him, Yusuke was in for a surprise. His first step would be simple; discovering where all the nagging light was coming from. He usually kept his curtains closed, and the person who had opened them in the first place was about to find out why. Yusuke opened his eyes, a terrifying act of his in the morning hours. Brown orbs focused, somewhat annoyed, on the face in front of him. Cherry colored hair, intense blue eyes, and a happy grin were automatically place; Jin. Yusuke remained silent as he kept eye contact with the Wind demon. Suddenly his mouth curved up into a smirk, all anger abandoned.

"How long have you been here?" Yusuke asked, sitting up and running a hand through his ruffled hair. Jin sat up from his horizontal position across from Yusuke and looked out the window.

"Oh I'd say since about when the big bright sun peeked over that there hill," Jin watched the sun rise a few seconds more before resuming, "It's so beautiful 'ere, I couldn't stay away any longeir'." He tilted his head back to look at Yusuke over his shoulder, and gave an innocent smile. He was wearing a lavender tank top, silk- no less, and a pair of baggy brown pants held up by a thin string tied in a neat bow. Yusuke still remained in his clothes from yesterday, finding himself too tired last night to bother undressing and redressing into a more comfortable outfit. So his jeans were still on, skin tight as usual, and his white shirt appeared to be a bit stained from a few scuffles, and his jacket had ended up across the room when he threw it off and plopped down on his bed.

"You were up before dawn, managed to come here, lie down on my bed right across from me, and just sit there and wait until I woke up? Jin... you're a strange one." Yusuke yawned.

"Eh, I s'pose I am, but I didn't wish to wake you, you were so peaceful, restin' with yer eyes closed an all." Jin gave a broad grin, making the other express his enjoyment of his company in a few quiet chuckles.

"Sleepin' like a baby you were, although nowt as cute." Jin acted as if he was pondering something before he gave a jovial laugh.

"Jeeze Jin," he began, "All you would have to do is walk into the room and I'd start laughing."

"Laughter is good, always best to start with a bit o' laughin' and the rest of the day to look forward to." Jin scooted back onto the bed and leaned against Yusuke's shoulder, pulling his feet onto the mattress to sit more comfortably.

"I couldn't wait to come back, thought abowt it all the time, eh, the only part I didn't care much for was the cat o' scratchin' me as if I were a post needin' to be thinned."

The outbreak of laughter turned Jin's head towards the boy behind him.

"Thinned... is not even close," Yusuke said as he poked the red head in the abdomen, "You have room to gain a few."

"Aye, I was so excited to get back here I was too busy to notice I was hungry half o' the time."

"We'll have to go out and grab something to eat later." Yusuke snickered, accidentally turned his head to face Jin's long ears. In response to the heat, the Wind Master's eyes shot wide open and his ears went nearly straight up and twitched. The sudden change in relaxation, or rather sudden disappearance of it, made Yusuke's heart jump.

"Hey Jin... you alright?" Yusuke asked, placing a hand on the strong shoulder closest to him.

"A-aye," He stuttered and gave a weak laugh, "My ears are sensitive, and you goin' an blowin' a hot breath in is nowt somethin' I'm used to." Yusuke paused, stuck in mid-thought before he fully understood.

"I see, well it looks like your ears aren't the only things that stick up when you get excited." Yusuke smirked evilly. Jin looked down at the obvious decrease of space in his pants.

"Well if tha ain't embarrassin' I down't know what is." Jin blushed and crossed his arms over himself and pulled his legs up a little in attempt to hide it. Yusuke commenced to laugh until he fell back onto his bed with a whoosh of air, exhausted.

"Eh, you've been sittin' there laughing for the past few minutes, and it still 'asn't gone." Jin said, still a bit pink and self-conscious.

"Maybe... you should go fix that." Yusuke suggested, propping himself up on an elbow.

"And I'd like to know, Mr. Smarty Pants, how you plan on me doin' that." Jin gave him an exasperated look, or at least as exasperated as he could manage at that point.

"Down the hall in the bathroom, Einstein."

"No thanks," Jin shook his head, "Let's just 'ope it goes away soon."

"Alright, but I'm not going out in public with you when you're saluting." He smirked and slapped the blushing demon on the thigh before getting up.

"Eh, where are you goin'?" Jin asked; eyes large with curiosity.

In good humor, Yusuke responded in his best imitation of Jin, "I'm goin' to take a shower, and when I'm done and squea_kay_ clean, we'll leave." Jin found immediate comedy and laughed heartily.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh well, damn, would you look at that wee one." Jin pondered. Yusuke sighed.

"Not something I would refer to as small, but... whatever." Yusuke put his hands behind his head, resting them in his black hair, and turned away, gazing up at the blue sky through a sun roof. Jin insisted they stop at a pet shop; animals seemed to fascinate him. He was investigating an adult boa constrictor moving around slowly in its glass home. It was over ten feet in length, and its skin had recently been shed, giving the scales a beautiful gleam.

"These animals are so annoying, can we-" Yusuke paused, his eyes growing into large saucers as he witnessed the sight before him. Jin was holding the snake, it was wrapped around his waist and neck, darting its thin tongue out at him. Although Jin appeared happy, Yusuke was uncomfortably glancing around the shop to see if anyone had noticed, then again, he wasn't sure why he cared so much anyway, it wasn't like he never got in trouble. The thick reptile coiled around Jin's body, and continued to dart its tongue out, smelling the red haired demon.

"Okay, time to put the snake back Jin," Yusuke nervously approached, "We'll get something to eat in the mall here."

"Eh, good," Jin smiled, and turned to put the creature back, "What do they 'ave?"

"Loads of stuff, come on, you can decide on something when we get there." Yusuke put his hands in his pockets, glad he managed to get the boa back in the glass cage without having to touch it. He led Jin, who was reluctant, out of the pet store.

"So Jin, what kind of torture did Koenma manage to dig up?"

"Ah well he didn't see as I 'ad done anythin' wrong, unless you count wanderin' among humans when I'm nowt supposed to. Didn't do a thin' really, merely told me nowt to do it agin' and sent me off." Jin's eyes traveled around the large open walk inside the giant mall, taking in all he could. Yusuke snickered, his shoulders shaking with mirth. Koenma must have had a soft spot for the demon. Who wouldn't? Or, right... Hiei.

"Ah," Jin exclaimed, stopping suddenly and gazing at the massive circle filled with mini restaurants, "Why it's a giant doughnut! With sprinkles!"

"Uh," Yusuke raised an eyebrow with question, "Yeah. You could put it that way. "

"Why are we just standin' 'ere like our feet are stuck?" Jin grabbed Yusuke's wrist and yanked him along, setting the teen into a staggering, off balance trapeze-like dance.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"I think I almost went broke." Yusuke sighed in weak exasperation, gawking at all the food on the table and regretting that he brought Jin out to eat. Although the red head was certainly enjoying himself, trying the different foods laid out before him, Yusuke was sure he'd need a part-time job if Jin actually lived with him.

"Urameshi, you goin' to eat anythin'?" Jin asked, actually pausing his meal to ask.

"Nah, you go ahead and have fun." He kicked his feet up onto the chair next to himself and placed his hands back behind his head. The brilliant and contented smile, accompanied by a soft hum Yusuke received seemed to make it all worth it. Yusuke smiled to himself, glad the demon was enjoying this.

Both males stopped, sensing a new yet familiar energy, and shifted their gazes higher to meet the calm yet worried face of a concerned fox that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, or so it seemed.

"It appears we have a problem." Kurama said simply.

Yusuke stood; a hand on the only clear spot on the table and a stern glare upon his face, "Another case?" Kurama nodded once.

"Another case there Urameshi, eh, you seem to get a lot o' those." Jin stood from his chair, popping a few more items of food into his mouth.

"Yeah and it's as annoying as hell." Yusuke sighed, leaning forward to slump against the fox's shoulder, "I don't wanna go to Spirit World, Kurammy."

Kurama patted Yusuke's head sarcastically, "There, there."

"You could always 'ave a wee bit o' fun on the way... Eh! Good idea!" Jin slapped a fist in one hand. Yusuke furrowed his brow as he looked to Jin out of the corner of his eye, face still pressed to his temporary pillow. Their stares met and it suddenly occurred to the demon what he'd left out.

"Eh," Jin scratched his head innocently; "I'm forgettin' to explain agin'."

"Yeah, I'd say so." Yusuke's eyes dropped half way as he removed himself from Kurama. People had begun to stare.

"Its nowt my fault you down't understand me 'alf o' the time, it's as clear as the blue sky above!" Jin pointed to the ceiling, twirling his finger around.

"Truly Yusuke, even I caught on." Kurama chuckled, "And you're the one who knows him best."

"You're asking for it."

"Oh? And what do you plan to do to me? Tickle me into submission?"

"Keep talking and I just might."

"You certainly know how to treat a guy."

"Is that sarcasm? Not enough for you? I could tie you up and have my way with you." Yusuke smirked as Kurama bit his lower lip. The fox turned away, a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter.

Yusuke, feeling victorious, turned back to a surprised Jin, "What were you talking about?" Jin quirked an eyebrow inquisitively.

"You two really know how to play around."

"We've had years of practice." Yusuke shrugged it off, "But if you want I could share some of the more interesting times. Like the trip we made to Hell. Got a little hot down there and-"

"Enough 'o tha!" Jin eagerly changed the subject, aware of Yusuke innuendo approaching, "I was just thinkin'. Since you seem to dread such a trip to Sprit World why not let me go?" Jin smiled broadly at Yusuke. He couldn't refuse, and if this case required fighting like so many of the others, Jin would be a strong ally to have.

"Well, we'dcertainly be well prepared with your aide," Kurama, fully recovered from his bout, smiled, "Hiei has also been requested to join. Although he was reluctant at first, once he was informed of the circumstances his priorities changed and he's on the team."

"Alright," Yusuke smirked, "It just wouldn't be like old times if we didn't have spitfire along for the ride."

Jin stepped next to Yusuke, "One thing Urameshi."

"Yeah?" The detective looked up at him, waiting for the Wind Master to continue.

"I just down't want you makin' any bombs go boom in your face this time around." He appeared serious, but, of course, Yusuke was Yusuke and he couldn't take anything seriously. He burst out in a new fit of laughter.

"I down't see what's so funny abowt it, if I hadn't diverted tha atack, we wouldn't be a standin' 'ere at all."

"You're pretty good. I think I'll keep you around for awhile." Yusuke's laughter died out slowly.

"Eh, I didn't think you would stop, you were laughin' like all them Jacks off in their boxes." With that said, Yusuke burst out laughing again. Jin blinked with confusion. Kurama turned around again.

"What's so funny abowt it?" The Wind Master wasn't sure what to make of it.

"So," Yusuke held his sore stomach, "Where's Jack?"

"Jack's off in his box." Jin said, thinking it was rather simple to understand.

"So Jack..." Yusuke laughed again, "Is jacking off in his box?"

"Urameshi!" Jin snapped, and struck Yusuke in the back of the head, "You humans, always goin' about and takin' everythin' I say and makin' it into somethin' else!" Jin waved his arms around in frustration.

"You left yourself open Jin," Yusuke placed a hand on the demon's shoulder to stop him, "Sorry, alright?"

"Ah, nay, not this time." Jin gave Yusuke a stern glare and crossed his arms over his chest. Yusuke paused, lifting his hand from Jin's shoulder a few inches. Both stood there, Jin glaring, and Yusuke blank faced. Suddenly, with Yusuke barely noticing, Jin's eyes brightened and his mouth flashed into a smile, and he laughed richly, placing his hands on his hips.

"Eh Urameshi, you really thought I was mad at you!" He continued his laughter, ears high and trembling with joy. Jin paused again.

"Is he leavin' withouwt us?" Jin watched down the hall as Kurama walked away from them.

"Guess so. Think we should catch up?"

"In a moment, Urameshi," Jin sat back down, "I'm finishin' this!" The Wind Master dug into his food.

"Stairs, stairs, stairs, stairs," Yusuke growled, each time his voice growing deeper and more angered, "Stairs, stairs, stairs, what's with all these stupid stairs?"

"Yusuke," Kurama froze and turned part way around to look at the boy, "Save your anger for the fights to come, you may need it."

"He's right you know," Jin suddenly showcased one of his more dazzling smiles, "Eh! I just 'ad a thought!"

"Oh great... we're doomed." Yusuke grumbled, tired of people advising him, and others agreeing with the advice. A strong wind picked up. Jin rose into the air, and floated next to Yusuke as if it were perfectly normal.

"Tired o' walkin', so why nowt fly!" Jin made a quick hand gesture, and Yusuke was lifted into the air. An uneasy sound escaped from the detective's throat and he put his arms out to try and balance himself.

"Relax Urameshi," Jin tilted his head back and laughed, "You're nowt goin' to fall. Come on, let's 'ave some fun!" Jin rocketed up, spinning and flipping through the air, all the while calling out with whoops of excitement. As Jin brought Yusuke twirling up to greet him, Kurama commenced to climb the steps. Deeply intranced in his thoughts of the upcoming battles, he slipped, barely able to catch himself on a step. His shin collided with the edge of a step, hitting his already wounded leg and forcing out a strangled murmur of pain. He rose to his feet before Yusuke noticed and pried. He quickly, and without hesitation, returned to ascending the long stair case. No one needed to worry about him; they were now minor injuries.

"Voom," Jin's laugh echoed through the room, "Havin' fun yet Urameshi?" He sat in the air, legs crossed, as he brought Yusuke flying, or air tumbling, toward him.

"I think I'd be better off walking." Yusuke furrowed his brow and tried to focus on where, or if, the stairs ended. The steps doubled before returning to one set, and annoyingly enough repeated the process of increasing his headache.

"Almost there now." Jin informed and flew to the top of the stairway and set himself down on his toes gently. Yusuke was placed on the floor next but staggered about, feeling dizzy and a bit sick. Jin blinked in astonishment.

"Never did expect the great Urameshi to get woozy from just a bit o' flyin'. Think you'd be used to all the flippin' around, what with bein' in all them fights." Jin walked over to the teen and grabbed his arms before he fell over.

"Shall we go in?" Kurama asked as he reached the top of the stairs where Jin had been waiting, and Yusuke recovering.

"Might be a good idea, just as long as there aren't anymore stairs." Yusuke regained his balance and was released from Jin's cautious hold. He heaved a sigh and looked to the fox demon. He was, needless to say, a bit surprised.

"Kurama?" Yusuke stepped toward him, "You look terrible. Well, terrible for you."

"It's nothing." The fox turned his gaze away, slightly out of breath.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive." The emerald spheres returned, watching Yusuke with certainty. Kurama's tone told Yusuke all would be find and also to quit prying. They had more important matters.

The detective reeled a bit, "Gotchya. Let's go." He pushed Jin towards the large doors but fell back to walk beside the ex-theif.

"Yusuke..." Kurama sighed in slight exasperation as his arm was grabbed firmly.

"Cool it," he leaned towards the fox's ear, "What's the damage?"

With his eyes on Jin, Kurama turned his head toward the teen, "Nothing serious. Small gashes and a couple bruises. The small fractures have already healed."

"Jeeze, what happened? You get run over by a tractor?"

"Something like that." They separated, hoping the Wind Master's acute hearing hadn't tuned in.

They stepped into the large office Koenma was sitting in. He was currently running through papers. The group observed the process; stamp, toss aside, stamp, toss aside.

"Ah Yusuke, there you are, what took you so long?" Koenma placed his small hands on his desk and leaned forward, his brown eyes open for a change.

"Would have been here sooner, but with all these stairs around it's a little complicated!" Yusuke glared.

"You could have taken the elevator." Koenma said, right before a ding-like noise sounded. Their attention was drawn to the elevator on the other side of the room as the doors slid open. Hiei and Kuwabara entered the room.

"Gee, how ironic." Yusuke glowered at the elevator.

"Next time you can play 'find the idiot'." Hiei stopped beside Kurama, looking up at him with an icy glare. The fox merely smiled and nodded his agreements.

"You little shrimp! Do you ever quit?" Kuwabara held out a fist as if challenging him. Hiei chose to ignore him. Koenma looked over the bunch, eyes scanning across and coming to a halt at Jin.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" His manner of questioning came off quite nosily.

"Well I was takin' a wee walk with Urameshi and eatin' a bit o' human food when fox over 'ere said he 'ad a new case." Jin leaned back on his heels and grinned, as if pleased with himself. Hiei's eyes narrowed.

"I don't follow." Koenma replied flatly. Jin blinked, and his confused expression turned to a scowl.

"I'm always havin' to spell things out for all o' you, why can't you see that it's already been explained?" Jin was obviously rather annoyed.

"Hope you won't mind if he joins us this time." Yusuke set a hand on Jin's shoulder, as if it were a defense, keeping him from pouncing.

"So that's it," Koenma leaned back in his chair and acted as thought thinking it over, "No."

"What!" Yusuke blurted out, "Why not?"

"Jin is not a regular on your team; you've got four fighters already and you've always managed to come through before, you can handle it without him, and besides, he's not supposed to be here." Koenma held up a finger as he made his point.

"Well, then, kick Kuwabara off!" Yusuke made a quick hand gesture. Jin nearly danced with worry; he had been looking forward to going. He lifted his legs up quickly, shifting his weight back and forth from foot to foot.

"What, Urameshi!" Kuwabara protested.

"No can do Yusuke, Kuwabara is an important part of the team, I can't just go throwing people off." Koenma countered.

"Kurama will stay here." Hiei cut in, glaring at all of them. Kurama gasped near silently, wondering why Hiei demanded it so roughly. Kurama's emerald eyes softened in slight shame; Hiei knew he was injured.

"Now Hiei," Koenma began, "I know you're used to being the captain of your own ship, but I believe I need to remind you that-"

"Kurama will not accompany us on this mission." Though Hiei's volume did not increase, his tone did. Koenma internally recoiled but remained firm. He finally sighed.

"Alright, alright," Jr. was convinced, "Jin can go. Kurama you're the brains, you stay here and watch from the sidelines. We'll send you in if you're needed."

"Thanks Hiei," Yusuke nodded his head with gratitude, "I owe you one." Kuwabara sighed with relief, he hated being left out. Hiei jerked his head to the side and glared at the tiled floor.

"Well then we better find out what all the excitement is, wouldn't want to go off not knowing where to go." Yusuke stepped closer to Koenma's desk and waited for him to start.

"Right," Koenma cleared his throat, "You're up against a very powerful group of demons that have threatened to wipe out the entire human race, although they didn't say why they were doing it. The only thing we know about them is they were imprisoned by their own power thousands of years ago, thus locking them away for eternity. They call themselves the 'Warriors of the Wind'."

"Eh," Jin's eyes became struck with a tiny twinge of interest, "You mean you know nothin' about 'em?"

"No. _You_ wouldn't happen to have any information on them, would you?" Koenma raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes, but... only a wee bit," Jin's voice died down until he was calm, "I was told, when bein' taught all the techniques I know today, that there was only one true Master of the Wind. She's a full fledged demon, no denyin'."

"Wait," Yusuke interrupted, "You're telling me that this all powerful master is a female?"

"That's so bogus." Kuwabara added. _Not really_, Kurama furrowed his brow and mentally heaved a sigh.

"Aye, but she's a deadly fighter, and 'as been in the shadows for thousands o' years, keepin' to 'erself and nowt talkin' to anyone but the four fighters she's with. I know of her daughter, Kuyai. It is said that Kuyai is not capable of wind techniques, but darkness, like 'er father was. I know nothin' much of the others, but I was told they weren't capable of controlling wind either. The story 'as always been told to each fighter to become the next Wind Master."

"Yes, that's all well and good and, taking into account you're boring me, let's watch the video we recorded earlier this morning." Koenma plopped down in his chair and grabbed his remote, switching on the large television. A stern looking face appeared on the screen, consisting of long brown hair that traveled feminine shoulders and a slightly copper complexion. Her glare reflected anger and disgust, her eyebrows drawn down with sharp slants.

"I am Kuyai, owner of darkness," She began, "Mother has ordered that she be brought the best fighters the demon and human world has to offer. The Wind Warriors have had enough of this imprisonment and, if not pleased, will massacre all humans through means of manipulation. However, you are lucky, mother is of the sporting kind. So bring your best. If your side reigns victorious we will disappear, never to bother human or Spirit world again. I'm sure you know where our chambers lie. You have two weeks to respond." Her eyes narrowed, and the screen went black.

"Well that was straight to the point." Yusuke commented.

"Yes, and amazingly I'm even more bored now." Koenma turned the monitor off.

Jin shuddered, rubbing his arms with his hands, "I'm so excited, yet anxious at the same time, eh, this will be a great blast!" Jin's ears twitched, face decorated with a wide smile.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

e. 11-26-05


	3. Wind Master Jin of the Northern Breeze c...

Wind Master Jin of the Northern Breeze

Chapter Two

"Kurama." Hiei entered the dimly lit room, blending with the many shadows near-perfectly. However, his intense ruby eyes glowed with determination. He approached the object of his search, finding the fox to be seated on a low bed. He sensed the male had been close to settling down for the night but had room for one last conversation of the day.

"What you did was not necessary, Hiei." Kurama's gaze had fallen to the floor and stuck since the fire demon's entrance. Feelings of weakness continued to overpower his thoughts, but he knew it was for the better that he remained in Spirit World, away from the conflicts.

"I may not be able to completely understand your situation, Kurama, but I have been picking up on your emotions. It would have been more ambiguous had you set off a bomb. Instead you released solar flares in the form of feelings," he paused and upon not receiving a response stated a fact, "It's not like you." The room fell deadly silent and was broken only when the fox moved. His silk clothing purred as he straightened his back and met Hiei's unyielding stare.

"Getting yourself into trouble appears to be a regular for you lately, fox." Hiei's eyes narrowed in question, "Tell me why you didn't defend yourself." The fox had become accustomed to Hiei's demanding personality and no longer felt offended or threatened.

"I tried," Came the soft reply, "But there were two fighters. Both managed to take me by surprise from the shadows. I made a mistake, and I paid for it. My reasoning is as simple as that."

"What were you doing there?" Hiei's cold tone had not lifted.

"I was..." The soft voice faded away. Kurama's eyes focused on the red spheres before him, and regardless of all the years Kurama had know Hiei, and all the occasions he had gazed into his eyes and never felt intimidated or weak he couldn't deny he sensed fear manifesting in the pit of his stomach.

Hiei discovered the alarm, and could hear the pounding of Kurama's heart clearly in his sensitive ears. He took a step back, giving the fox more room. Like a cornered beast, Kurama was dangerous when frightened.

The fox had always been the calm type, never one to go rushing into battle without the correct knowledge, and if he didn't have the knowledge he relied on experience, skill, and strategy.

"It was... a request." Kurama finished, his eyes lowering once more and the green dulling a few shades. Hiei knew that was not the story in its entirety and he hesitated in prying, not wishing to rouse any further jumbled emotions, but he needed to know.

"From who?" The fire demon calmed his flaring eyes and lowered his cord of voice slightly.

"Koenma, but Hiei, you must-"

"Why," Hiei nearly snarled, "Why did he send you alone? That rodent! He should have sent another."

"Such as yourself?" Kurama laughed tenderly.

"This could have been prevented." Hiei near visually smoothed his temper over.

"Koenma didn't see the logic in sending more than one fighter, and he was especially against sending you." Kurama gave him a soft smile, finding humor among the fire demon's seriousness. Hiei placed his hands in his pockets and turned his head away, something that was as close to a pout as Hiei's expressions could become. In reality, the face was more of a glower.

"Come now Hiei," Kurama teased, "Do you honestly believe Koenma would have sent you knowing full well of your temper? He knew once you were there you wouldn't see any reason in returning without completing the mission. It was wise to wait for Yusuke."

"All we achieved was wasting time and having a valuable member of our team injured. The only information we received about them was the fact they're cowardly."

"Hiei, how sweet of you to think I'm valuable," Kurama bowed his head with a tiny chuckle, "But I assure you I am fine. Now that I see Jin will be assisting I don't feel my time and health was thrown away."

"What does that _Wind Master_ have to do with this?" Hiei's pronunciation of Jin's title drew a smile to Kurama's lips. Hiei seemed almost jealous.

"Yusuke's happy with him. There's no one else he can talk to so freely. He's placed trust in all of us, but the kind he has in Jin is different. They have many similarities, whether it's in their personalities or their fighting. Haven't you noticed, Hiei? Yusuke hasn't been nearly as violent as usual. Jin calms him."

Hiei snorted indignantly, "They're both children needing to grow up." He turned away, taking several steps toward the door.

"I think he has all the right to be the way he is. Becoming a Wind Master isn't an easy task, and Jin has been perfecting his techniques for practically his entire life."

"So you're saying you don't think he's any older than the dimwit Spirit Detective?" Hiei looked back at him quickly, his spiky hair brushing back and forth with the swiftness.

"Not by much." Kurama smiled, "At least... not inside."

"Figures."

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Alright, who's ready to go?" Yusuke, surprisingly full of energy for being awake so early in the morning, shouted loudly. No answer came. Yusuke looked around the room, finding Kuwabara crashed on the couch and Jin asleep on one of the two beds in the room. He sweat-dropped, shoulders slouching with the weight of skepticism.

"Ah yes, the great Urameshi team." Yusuke laughed weakly and turned around to face the door. He placed a hand under his chin as he dawned a thoughtful expression, "For once I'm up before six in the morning and the rest of these nitwits are sleeping. Well, maybe not Hiei." He sighed and walked over to Kuwabara. With a smug smirk he casually tipped the tall male off the couch. The sleeping teen hit the floor like a rock, and immediately began flailing in surprise. The blanket flapped about and was eventually tamed. With a yelling growl Kuwabara sprung to his feet. His half open eyes settled on Yusuke.

"Why the heck did you do that, Urameshi?" Kuwabara's tone was thankfully softened with morning grogginess.

"Well good morning Sir Sleeps-a-lot, time to get up. This morning wake-up-call has been brought to you by Koenma Enterprises." Dodging a punch from Kuwabara, Yusuke held a glint of mischievousness in his eyes as he began walking over to wake Jin. He peered down at the sleeping demon, a broad and trouble-guaranteeing grin spreading across his face. He snickered to himself, and reached out toward Jin. He nudged the demon's arm.

"Mnh," Jin's eyes clenched shut and he tried to shoo the intruder away with a hand, "Always gettin' me up to train so early in the mornin', can't it nowt wait 'til later Touya?" Jin snuggled farther down into the bed with a deep intake of breath. Yusuke's insane snickering continued.

"Jin." Yusuke could barely contain himself. He rolled the Wind Master over to face him and looked at the calm expression. Yusuke leaned close, waiting for the bright blue eyes to open. Once more, Jin clenched his eyes shut tightly, before they slowly opened.

"Dah!" Jin leapt, shoving the teen, and at near light speed he scooted backwards until he closed in on the edge. Unfortunately for the Wind Master, a hand caught air and he tumbled backwards off the bed. His bare feet flew skyward before a loud thump sounded as his body made contact with the floor. Yusuke proceeded to laugh hysterically.

"Let's try not to kill each other before the fight." Hiei interrupted, standing in the entrance with his hands in his pockets. Kurama was by his side, as usual, and Yusuke quickly took notice of the bandaged arm. The fox had been wearing long sleeves yesterday, but now he was placed in a more casual outfit. A baggy yellow shirt that was tucked in neatly, short sleeved, and a faded pair of blue jeans concealed his form. Yusuke ceased his laughter and stepped over to them, taking glances at Kurama's arm.

"Only a minor cut Yusuke, nothing to be concerned over." Kurama assured him softly, winking discretely.

"I can see that, but I was wondering what trick you managed to do this time." Yusuke hovered about the redhead as a recovered Jin crawled onto the bed behind him, gasping.

Hiei cut in, "It's not important at this point; we have somewhere to be. If you're going to be slow I might as well leave without you." The bitter tone could have frozen any normal creature's spine, but Yusuke Urameshi was a different story.

"Oh I see. So that means you were just protecting your pretty fox, that's why you said he wouldn't be going." Yusuke ruffled Hiei's hair, indirectly making a stab at their difference in height. Hiei's shoulders rose, his cheeks burning. He seethed in a warning manner.

"Yusuke," Kurama caught his attention, "That is not wise."

"Yeah, yeah..." He waved a hand as if brushing the matter aside. Hiei's hand went to the shaft of his sword, drawing it from the black sheath. Kurama gave an 'Eh' sound and sweat-dropped, stepping to the side. As Yusuke turned and began to walk away, the fire demon took a lightening fast slash with his blade. Yusuke's back straightened and his entire body became stiff, several stands of his hair floating about playfully. Yusuke swiveled around to face his attacker, a disgruntled glare upon his face.

"Maybe next time I'll take more than hair." Hiei returned the glare as he sheathed his sword. Feeling he was done, he turned and left.

An annoyed eyebrow twitched, teeth grinded together, and Yusuke raised a fist before taking a few steps into the hallway.

"A little less off the top next time! I wasn't looking for a buzz-cut!"

The fire demon suddenly halted, tilted his shoulders back and sent a glower over his shoulder, "And I wasn't looking for a childish game to play."

Yusuke stepped back into the room before turning to Kurama and, in a more serious tone, asked, "Why is he in such a good mood today?"

"He's happy," Kurama laughed kindly as if not understanding why Yusuke couldn't see it, "Hiei loves to fight, but he's mainly relieved I will not be accompanying you."

"I don't see why he's happy about that, you're a great fighter; we all feel safer having you around."

"Never thought I would hear you say something quite like that Yusuke." Kurama's eyes softened and he chuckled. Jin had finally caught his breath, and was on his feet, approaching Yusuke from behind.

"I came to tell you," Kurama began once more, trying not to draw attention to Jin by looking at him constantly, "That you'll be leaving soon, and to prepare before meeting with Koenma. I'll wait for the rest of you, but for now, you'll have to deal with the task approaching." Kurama exited, leaving a baffled Yusuke behind to ponder what he meant. He was referring to the battles when he said approaching task, right? Why did he have that amused gleam in his eyes then? Before the Spirit Detective had gone too deep into his thoughts, two strong arms locked around his waist and lifted him into the air, frightening him half to death as he let out a yelp of surprise.

"Jin!" Yusuke squeaked from loss of air.

"Urameshi!" The Wind Master laughed and set him down after squeezing him for good measure. Yusuke, practically falling over, turned and drew in a deep breath as he regained his composure.

"Thouwht I'd scare you back a bit." Jin yawned, stretching.

"You didn't have to do it so well." Yusuke scowled, holding his chest that was currently straining to hold his heart in place.

"Uppity today so how abowt we snatch breakfast and 'ave a bit to eat Urameshi?" Jin sighed contentedly as Yusuke raised an eyebrow, wondering what the word 'uppity' meant.

"Sure," Yusuke said finally, "Why not."

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"I hope you don't plan on screwing this up, Yusuke." Koenma looked at the teen with eyes that clearly said he didn't have much faith in the success of the current mission.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yusuke leaned over his boss' desk.

"I know telling you what and what not to do when fighting only holds you back, but I really have nothing to say. This all came about so suddenly we really don't have a choice."

"That's just fine, I've been waiting for a good battle to come along, I haven't had near as much exercise lately." Yusuke's enthusiasm was uncontainable.

"Yusuke you idiot," Koenma stomped one foot onto his desk, "Don't assume this will be like all the other battles you fought! We know hardly anything about these demons and nothing about their strength and power! Don't think this is going to be easy!"

"If it were easy, it wouldn't be any fun." Yusuke smirked. He left the room, leaving an angry Koenma behind.

"Don't leave when I'm talking to you!" Koenma was soon shouting at a closed door.

The teen walked back to the room he had stayed in overnight. As he entered he found Kuwabara sitting on the couch across from Jin, a plate of food in his lap. The meal had hardly been touched. Yusuke soon discovered why.

"And after she healed me, we went to fight the next team, but I don't think I could have made it if it weren't for Yukina!" Kuwabara babbled on. Yusuke's eyes dropped, but he quickly became amused when he noticed Jin was fast asleep, his head tilted back onto the sofa and his mouth slowly opening and closing with each breath.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke snapped, catching his attention, "Stop boring him to death, no one wants to listen to your continuous talk about your true love!" Despite all the yelling that went around, Jin remained asleep. His plate of food had been emptied, apparently he managed to stay awake long enough to eat, but afterward his body decided a cat nap would be nice. Yusuke walked over to the sleeping demon and smacked his face lightly a few times but didn't receive a response.

"What did you do to him Kuwabara?" Yusuke sighed.

"Hey, all I was doing was making conversation." He crossed his arm resentfully.

"Get up, we're going." Yusuke informed, lifting Jin to his feet and dragging one of the muscular arms around his neck to support the dozing demon.

"But I haven't finished eating yet."

"Just get up so we can leave, I'm sure Hiei is getting angry waiting for us. Eat on the way." Yusuke walked out the door, taking, or rather dragging, Jin with him.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

e. 2-8-06


	4. Wind Master Jin of the Northern Breeze c...

Wind Master Jin of the Northern Breeze

Chapter Three

"Normally I wouldn't have to say this but," Hiei's serious eyes settled deeply in warning, "Watch your backs." He turned swiftly and entered the stone archway. Their destination was beyond the walls of human world, boarding carefully on the brink of sprit world and demon world. It rested between territories, making the cross sound risky. The barrier protecting it, however, had proven to be unbreakable in demon world. Spirit world was a different case. One path led to the chambers, a path which Koenma had been held responsible for guarding. Until now the gateway had been closed for centuries. Demons dwelled within those walls, carrying unknown levels of skill. Koenma worried, the confinement of such powerful creatures had surly only made them stronger. With not much to keep them occupied, training in attempt to gain their freedom must have been the first priority.

With an absent 'hmph' Yusuke followed Hiei, still lugging the sleeping Jin along. Kuwabara paused at the entrance, his awareness running rampant and causing his skin to sprout gooseflesh. He could feel the unusual energy swirling around the passage, flowing out and tangling about his form as though luring him.

Swallowing heavily and steeling his nerves he followed the shrinking spirit detective.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Kuwabara asked, hoping conversation would keep his mind off the odd aura that was thoroughly soaked into each brick of the chamber.

"To our opponents I guess." Yusuke didn't bother tossing a glance over his shoulder. Chances were they all felt the same energy, but Kuwabara was nearly overloaded thanks to his sensitivity. The power was misleading. It radiated the feeling of being surrounded. No doubt it had Kurama concerned upon his visit. More than likely the confusing maze of forceful demonic energy had been the reason the fox was caught off guard.

Yusuke didn't like that. His anger flared slightly, hoping he would be the one to have a crack at those that hurt Kurama. He huffed lightly and continued through the stone chambers. He soon found Hiei waiting rather impatiently by a new door.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

They continued on through the dreary halls and finally entered a room illuminated by torches of talkative fire.

"A stone chamber," Yusuke appeared slightly annoyed, "I just hope there's not another rock demon like Genbu."

"Why, is it because my 'pretty fox' isn't here to help?" Hiei glared out of the corner of his eyes.

"Nah, it's just reruns irritate me." Before Hiei could respond they were interrupted.

"I usually keep this room darker than night," the newest voice was deadpan and unenthused, "But since you humans don't possess the abilities we demons do, I have decided to light it."

"Kuyai," Hiei's eyes shrunk to slits, "Step forward and show yourself."

"You," She walked into the light, pointing at Hiei, "You, small demon, you have the power of the Jagan. Show me the eye." Her eyes were as disgusted looking as they had been on the tape and her brown hair remained as dark and ominous as treacherous storm clouds.

"Not everyone will obey your demanding orders." Hiei countered, chancing a blink and finding his lack of guard angered her further.

"Eh, interestin' creature, that dragon." Jin said, yawning as he pulled himself up from Yusuke's support.

"Dragon? What dragon?" Kuwabara looked about the room curiously.

Yusuke furrowed his brow, "Sweet dreams, Jin?"

"So, you can see my pet, can you..." Kuyai dully turned to the side. She really didn't want to talk to them.

"Aye, that I can. Looks a wee bit familiar." Jin stretched, reaching his arms towards the ceiling as he drew in a deep breath.

"Welcome back to reality." Yusuke clapped the Wind Master on the back.

"How dare you." Kuyai's eyes narrowed, "Coming in here and disrespecting our world."

"Your world," Hiei said sharply, "You live underground in a repulsively filthy place and call it your world? If you ask me... you could have picked a more scenic home."

Kuyai's long hair began to rise as dark aura built around her frame, "You will soon learn to bite your tongue before me."

"I don't think so," Hiei's eyes became challenging, "I will not be an easy opponent."

"If you can see my precious pet then you should know I have extensive knowledge of your black dragon technique. I often watched you fight but only that dragon intrigued me. After witnessing it I strived to form my own version. As you know the Dragon of the Darkness Flame cannot be controlled, but the one you see now obeys my every command. Therefore, it is superior to yours." There was no smirk on her lips, only that glare of thick loathe. Behind her rose a black dragon, looking nearly identical to Hiei's, but its patterns of dark energy were less vicious.

"So, you think you can take my dragon out with yours merely because you have tamed your own?" Hiei removed the white band over his forehead, revealing the Jagan eye.

"Try your pet then." Hiei dared with a snort. Walking forward to face the fighter he removed his cloak with one swift motion.

"Well, this should be good," Yusuke crossed his arms, "Just don't go and get yourself killed Hiei, your _fox_ would never forgive me!"

"Ah," Jin laughed, waving a hand at Yusuke, "Cute one, Urameshi!"

"Very well then, you'll die here and now." Kuyai lifted an arm, "Shadow Dragon, kill him." The dragon roared with might and dived from the ceiling, racing toward Hiei.

"Hm," Hiei smirked, "You made a mistake." Confidence shining in his eyes and stance firm, Hiei's Jagan began to glow. The Shadow Dragon rolled in mid air, screeching downward to gain velocity. Dark flames had grown vicious and lashed at the air as pointed fangs revealed themselves. Another roar broke the air before fading quickly upon the dragon's sudden halt.

Mere yards from Hiei's face the Shadow dragon was frozen in place, its jaws parted and ready to devour the short male. The movements of the great beast were sealed, as though bound by invisible chains.

Kuyai was displeased with the delay, "Destroy him, now!" She snarled, using a swift gesture of her arm as a signal for execution.

"He won't listen," Hiei informed her, rather bored, "There is a reason why the Dark Dragon cannot be controlled by mere _orders_."

"What are you talking about?"

Hiei lifted an arm and pointed towards Kuyai, "It's so your enemy has no way of stopping it. The tables cannot be turned, while here, well... you see." The Jagan flashed and the dragon turned its broad head toward the woman, eyes a blood red as it twirled in the air before rocketing in her direction.

Kuyai didn't budge - only gazed at her dragon emotionlessly, "Such power wielded by mortals... seemingly impossible... yet it is to be so." The dragon swallowed her in its power as she made no attempt to dodge. After the swirling of black power faded, Hiei's Jagan settled to a normal color and he closed his eyes, not bothering to replace the white band.

"Tha' was breezy." Jin smiled charmingly, describing the battle.

"I would still like to know why none of my fights are that easy." Yusuke sighed in defeat.

"Thowht I 'ad seen the dragon before..." Jin cheered up, delighted with the fight. Hiei said nothing more as he began to walk towards the door at the end of the room.

"Guys, I think shorty is leaving without us." Kuwabara interrupted. The two snapped back to attention and watched as the spiky haired demon proceeded to move away from them.

Kuyai, in Hiei's opinion, had fallen too easily.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

The next chamber to be found was lit by more torches of fire, illuminating every corner of the room.

"Gee, you think they could have better decorating." Yusuke commented, stuffing his hands in his pocket while kicking a rock out of boredom.

"Welcome to my domain," A peaceful voice rose to their ears, "This is my home. I hope you can forgive its appearance as there... isn't much I can do with it." The owner of the casual tone stepped forward, arms open in greeting - a welcome Yusuke would expect from an old friend. The gesture soon disappeared as the young-looking man withdrew his hands to rest behind his back. Gracefully, he bowed. His short black hair was slightly unruly as his bangs rampantly trailed down the middle and along the sides of his face. His eyes were unique, harnessing a dull, pupil-less shade of blue.

The lifeless expression that had been on his face turned into a fond smile, "I specialize in weaponry and am quite attached to my sword. It is my area of expertise." He was tall, nearly matching Kuwabara, and wore a pair of soft brown pants and a dark red silk shirt.

"Is it just me, or do these demons like to babble?" Yusuke yawned.

"Nowt at all Urameshi, I 'ave noticed as well. They down't shut up even if you ask them to. No way to learn anythin' that way - always a flappin' your yap like that. You'd think they wanted to catch flies." Jin scratched the back of his head and grinned.

"I'll take this one guys." Kuwabara slapped his hands together and rubbed them roughly.

"Don't be a fool, you don't stand a chance." Hiei commented somberly, causing Kazuma to sweat-drop.

Naturally, Kuwabara's temper snatched the better of him, "I got a better idea, why don't you shut up for a change!"

"My, my," the opposing demon spoke to himself, "Look at that, a team... yet they fight among themselves. How can they possibly get anywhere? Such weak links make up this chain."

Both Hiei and Kuwabara shot a glare in his direction and yelled at the same time, "Stay out of this!" Jin and Yusuke snickered behind them.

"Okay Jin," Yusuke laughed, "What do you think?"

"Certainly havin' trouble, what a strange pair they are. Aye, I think they enjoy all the arguin'."

"Oh, so you think Kurama has some competition?" The teen grinned broadly, laughing through clenched teeth.

"Aye, but nowt much!" Both burst into outright hilarity.

"Forgive me for my rudeness." The demon interrupted their games, "I have not introduced myself. My name is Ven."

"Is that your full name, or your initials?" Yusuke tilted his head to the side.

"My full name? Well, in my native language... Vendryaco Konotai Helmanfera Gabejaqunap Shizurawabakanix."

There was no pause as Yusuke immediately lifted a hand in greeting, "Well hello there Ven! Sorry I asked!" Yusuke waved, a sweat-drop running down the side of his face, "Say that one three times fast." The Wind Master gaped for a moment.

"With a name like tha' you could scare a person 'alf to death," Jin paused and blinked a few times in thought before continuing, "Just don't go sayin' it twice in a crowd, there'd be a lot o' dead souls runnin' about."

"I'd hate to know what names his parents go by." Yusuke muttered into Jin's ear.

"Urameshi!" Jin jumped back, both hands over his now currently twitching-like-mad ears. His face immediately flushed.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot." Yusuke smirked.

"Thas' no excuse!" Jin turned and took several long strides away from the others.

"Sure it is."

"Then its nowt a very bright one!" Jin crossed his arms and shuddered at the feeling. Yusuke snickered and froze when he noticed two peeved fighters before him.

"What's this all about Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked, shoulders and arms slumped.

"Yes, please, fill us in on your little game." Hiei added.

"Oh it's nothing, really." Yusuke waved his arms in defense.

"So, it is true... Yusuke Urameshi has a mate after all." Yusuke laughed weakly at Hiei's playful banter.

"Oh, and I suppose Kurama is just a close friend?" Yusuke countered quickly.

Hiei held out his sword and pointed towards Yusuke, "Yes, but I'm sure that's nothing compared to you two."

"I see, well... you didn't deny it. And here I always thought you weren't good enough for Kurama." Yusuke scratched the back of his head, a large, cheesy grin plastered across his face.

"What!" Hiei snarled viciously.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Well Kurama, it looks like there's quite a bit of controversy over you." Koenma fiddled with his thumbs, watching the group from the screen before his desk.

"Eh," Kurama was a bit taken aback.

"Surly you and Hiei can't be..." Koenma's eyelids drooped as he slowly turned his gave on Kurama. The fox sweat-dropped as he began to sink away from Koenma's desk with an uneasy laugh.

"What can I say," Kurama smiled feebly, "I'm popular today?"

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"You heard me Hiei!"

"Then how about I tear out that voice box of yours!" Hiei growled, his grip on his sword tightening until his sheath threatened to crack.

"What's so wrong about it? I thought you liked Kurama! After all, every time fox boy gets injured you're always so uptight and worried about him no one wants to get near you!" Their glares were enough to light a forest ablaze.

"Guys, I'm going to fight now." Kazuma's attempt to gain their attention failed as the two continued to argue. Jin sat on the floor, legs crossed and face red.

Hiei, wonderfully ignoring Kuwabara, continued, "You don't seem to understand."

"Yeah, well... you can't admit the truth!" Yusuke shot back.

"I don't have to you fool." Hiei snorted.

"Thas' enough Urameshi," Jin grabbed the Spirit Detective's shoulders and jerked him back to stop his next assault, "Sit an' watch the fight." Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest in disappointment. Insulting each other was one of the best parts of his strange sort of friendship with the fire demon. And he couldn't forget the teasing - that was always a laugh. This went to show how far an argument between them could extend when Kurama wasn't there to settle it. Jin took the fox's place, quieting the two for the time being.

"Feeling better already?" Hiei asked Jin, looking up at him.

"Ne," Jin blushed furiously, shaking his head, "Can't 'elp it, nowt a bit!" Ven had been patiently waiting, finding amusement in their fighting. A smile had crept onto his features, and a small laugh escaped his parted lips.

"If you don't mind, I'm fighting now." Kuwabara started forward.

"Fine, be a reckless soul, you'll only get killed." Hiei's eyes close in a careless fashion.

"Hey, I've managed to get this far, I think I can handle myself!" Kuwabara stuck his nose in the air and continued his path toward Ven.

"Sheer dumb luck I'm sure." The fire demon shrugged slightly. Kuwabara didn't hear, which Jin and Yusuke found was for the better if they planned on leaving soon.

"Alright Ven... person... guy," Kuwabara began, unsure of how to address the man, "I'm your opponent so get ready!"

"That sounded intelligent." Hiei commented bluntly. Jin and Yusuke glared at the short demon.

Kuwabara's temper flared, "Shut up you little punk!"

"Right then," Ven's soft voice began, pausing the new argument, "I offer you the first shot. Please, come at me with all your might."

"You're asking for it then," He paused, "Then again I actually feel kind of bad doing this. I mean, well, you sound like a really nice guy."

"Don't be fooled by my appearance, Kazuma Kuwabara. I may destroy your world. Now offer me a challenge." Ven's smile had disappeared.

"Okay guys, this is weird, Mister Vendran... Helmin's... or whatever... isn't he acting just a bit out of character for a demon trying to annihilate the world?" Yusuke snapped, thinking he was a tiny bit uncomfortable with the situation.

"Usually they have that tough arrogant attitude saying that no one can beat them." Yusuke pondered his thoughts.

"Sounds like someone I know." Hiei said dryly. Yusuke scowled at the demon, emitting an annoyed groan. Jin muffled a laugh.

"I guess I'll just have to take you out first then!" Kuwabara yelled as he charged, "Sprit Sword!"

"Horizon Blade!" Ven leapt out of the path of attack. He landed lightly on his toes, a ball of light forming in his hand. Lifting his left arm, the spherical energy extended into a blade. As he slashed downward the light snapped into oblivion to reveal a golden sword.

"Well that's just peachy. Alphabet Boy has a pretty sword of his own." Yusuke sulked angrily. Kuwabara faced Ven, sword in hands and eager to fight.

"Beam of the Twenty Heavens." A soft smile spread across Ven's lips as he held his gleaming blade in the air. Light flooded the room, temporarily blinding the group.

"That doesn't sound good." Yusuke grunted, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm seein' blank!" Jin exclaimed, "Never 'ave I seen so much light!"

"Glad someone is enjoying this." Yusuke growled as his vision slowly began to creep back. Ven stood tall, his Horizon Blade pointing towards the ceiling as it glowed an intense pale gold.

"What the hell is that?" Kuwabara took a step back in caution.

"The heavens strike now!" Ven's sweet voice resonated through the deserted chambers as he dove into a charge.

"Alright, let's go!" Kazuma kicked off, finding the vibrant light made his vision less reliable.

"Too slow..." Hiei said softly, knowing Kuwabara didn't possess the speed necessary for winning this game. Kuwabara leapt upward, thrusting his sword into the air at the descending fighter above him. Ven's eyes glowed with the same white light as his blade, and his roar of battle had not ceased. Hiei, about to step in, though reluctantly, paused when he noticed a change of events.

Ven had suddenly slowed in mid air, almost as if he was pressed back. It delayed his attack, creating a window of opportunity, and Kuwabara struck. The Spirit Sword pushed through his strong abdomen, cutting through and out his back. Hiei's eyes widened as they flashed over to Jin who was smiling happily and watching the fight with an innocent air.

_He used the wind to slow him; he knew the fool couldn't win._ Hiei thought, staring at the Wind Master. Kuwabara roared as he threw the weight of his opponent away with massive force. Ven, already severely injured, made no motion to catch himself as he hurdled through the air and soon collided roughly with a wall. He released a weak breath and sunk lifelessly to the floor. The battle had been another quick one, an achievement Kuwabara had never been all that great at when it came to his victories.

Ven rose and placed his blade, which was still gripped tightly in his left hand, against the stone floor for support. Slowly he eased to his feet, right arm clutching at his midsection as blood seeped through his thin fingers.

"It will take... much more than... one strike... to kill me... human." He took a step and staggered forward, working his way towards Kuwabara. His throat scratched against his voice and he coughed brutally, dark liquid escaping the corner of his lips. His head fell forward with another hacking fit and he caught himself before his knees caved. Shaking slightly he lifted his head, smiling softly with a weak laugh.

"I-I... didn't know death could be... so... painful." His dull blue eyes looked upon Kuwabara, and his smile changed - turning into a delicate curve, almost as though thanking the teen. His gaze faded further and his smiled dissipated. Kuwabara watched in fear, with a guilty expression, as Ven's shoulders slumped. It was the beginning of the collapse as the rest of the swordsman's body crashed to the floor.

"Hm," Hiei observed, "One more down. Let's hurry and get this pathetic game over with."

Kuwabara was last to exit, still finding Ven's death had not been deserved.

"I'm sorry." He apologized before exiting quickly to catch the others.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Yusuke whistled a tune to distract his body from the chilling and damp hall. The entire fortress was compiled of, what appeared to be, bricks and dirt alone.

"Brr! Does the view ever change?" Jin shivered, rubbing his arms.

With some humor, Yusuke replied, "Not unless you're the lead dog," Jin scowled, pondered it for a moment but eventually deemed it somewhat truthful.

The next chamber was in view and Hiei entered with a fearless stride, stopping several feet in and waiting for the next challenger. The room was much different than the previous. It was enveloped in darkness and the only sound present was emanating from their own footsteps.

_Wait, what was that?_ Hiei focused, closing his eyes and tuning his ears to unbury sounds, _Breathing..._ There were two others in the room. One torch on the side of the room suddenly lit, catching the attention of all fighters except Hiei. He was busy studying the spirit energy of the opponents, discovering there wasn't much of a challenge to be found here.

After the first torch, the one to the right of it burst into a vigorous flame. A domino effect occurred as the trend caught on, lighting every torch until the entire room was basked in a circle of flame.

"How much did the special effects cost?" Yusuke asked, raising an eyebrow and glancing around for an answer. Jin was more absorbed by the wonder of fire to bother responding to his friend. Casually, Yusuke snapped the demon's open jaw shut.

"There!" Hiei's voice was quick. His eyes set forward, glaring directly at the two men now standing before them. The two figures of their opponents grew larger as they approached.

The first spoke, "Look at them brother, what a sorry bunch of weak humans." They were tall, fairly muscular men with many scars. No doubt they had received the blemishes as punishment for their own mistakes. The one who had spoken flipped his long, silver hair behind his shoulder. His face had a distinguishing scar crossing over one eye and down along his jaw line. The other, with equally long hair, was defined by his own scar, or rather scars, that crossed directly beneath his right eye. In their entirety they were quite elegant and held a certain appealing quality that radiate almost divinity.

"Yes, but I was hoping the good looking red head would come back and play some more." The second responded, a predator's grin spread across his thin lips like an intrigued tom cat who wanted a pretty girl to play with. Hiei's eyes narrowed dangerously and his fists clenched.

In Yusuke's brain the facts snapped into place and he pulled forth a serious tone, "So that's it then. I was wondering about Kurama's injuries - looks like I finally found out."

The first, with enthusiastic eyes, chirped in, "But look, brother! They brought another red haired demon. He's not as pretty as the last, but perhaps he'll play with us." At this, Jin was taken aback for a moment.

"Nowt as pretty you say?" the Wind Master blinked innocently, but soon smirked demonically enough to sheer a sheep, "Thas' fine with me! I still 'ave enough to beat you."

"No," Hiei interrupted coarsely, "These two are mine."

"Hey," Kazuma protested, "You already had your turn!"

"Back off Kuwabara," Yusuke held an arm across Kazuma's chest to hold him at bay, "Let Hiei take care of these guys. I'm sure he's just itching to get even."

"I'll get more than even, but let's get one thing straight," Hiei turned to Jin and glared, "I don't want your help. The moron needed it to survive, but if you interfere I will kill you myself."

Surprised, Jin's shoulders slumped in defeat, "Eh, what's he talkin' about Urameshi?" Jin looked to his friend for the answer. Hiei paused, his eyes a bit perplexed.

"Beats the hell out of me," Yusuke looked down at Hiei, "Mind explaining?" Hiei merely snorted at the boy and stepped in the direction of his two opponents.

"Let's introduce ourselves, brother." The second one spoke once more, tugging at the first one's long sleeve. He was like an excited child. Hiei was cautious, not falling for their immature act.

"I highly doubt your names are worth my while. It's your lives I'm after." The fire demon, eyes blazing in anger, stood powerfully.

"Don't get too wound up, cutie," number two laughed sweetly, "We're twice your size... at least!"

Yusuke snorted out a laugh, "It's one of those things that's funny because it's true!"

Sparing an annoyed sigh, Hiei ignored Yusuke and continued, "If you think your size and strength will give you the advantage then you were misled, because this fight... is mine."

"Hasty little boy, isn't he, brother?" The first laughed, his vibrant green eyes watching his twin with fondness.

"What a bunch of blind fools." Hiei glared.

"Blind?" The second emitted a sound that could only be described as a giddy chuckle, "I'm afraid you've already met the blind one."

"Blind one?" Kuwabara thought back.

"Come now, you couldn't tell?" number two covered his mouth as though surprised at their lack of observation, "Dear little Ven was blind - has been since the day he was born."

Kuwabara freaked, "Ahhhhh! You mean I killed a disabled guy?"

"'Fraid so," two continued, "And he was so sweet, too."

"At any rate," one interrupted, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Jhun, and this is my dear brother Leon. We live together, we train together, and we work together. He is my only family."

"Well I hate to break up the mushy family introductions, but shut the hell up and start fighting!"

"Fight? Already?" Leon pouted, "But I wanted to talk first. We never get to see anyone new."

"So thas' why they babble." Jin hummed as he rolled the possibility around in his mind.

A quiet sound escaped Leon as his legs bent several degrees. All gazes focused on the tall male.

"I'm not here to play around," Hiei straightened his stance, clinking his sword back in its sheath.

"Bro... brother," Leon exhaled in disbelief, "He cut me." Jhun, concern clearly written on his face, turned his brother to face him and found a diagonal slash marring a lean torso. The long-sleeved, white shirt Leon wore was nearly sliced in half.

Jhun, thoroughly enraged, locked his sights on the fire demon. The whites of his eyes quickly turned red as blood tore through his body. He growled, lips curling to reveal sharp fangs.

"I'd offer you the first attack, but... I'm afraid, it's already been taken." Hiei smirked, face cocky and taunting.

"How dare you strike my brother. You'll pay for the blood you drew."

"And you'll pay for harming Kurama."

Leon humphed, fingers pressed carefully to his wound, "It was his fault. He didn't want to play with us. We were being nice, too." His hand fell from shielding the fresh cut. It was merely another blemish to be added to his collection. He had gained many scars over the years, mostly thanks to his curiosity or many attempts to escape the barrier.

"I'll tear your arms off." Jhun rumbled out a growl.

"No," Leon lifted an arm to block his brother, "I'll fight him. You can have whatever's left when I'm done."

"It doesn't matter who's first. You both lack the spirit energy - neither of you stand a chance against any of us." The confident glare of Hiei's faltered slightly when Leon smiled in a crazed fashion.

"Lack Spirit energy?" Leon laughed deeply, finding amusement in Hiei's arrogance, "Don't. Get. Cocky." Though he was unsettled by the look in those bright green eyes, Hiei held his poker face firm.

"I think we're in for more than we bargained for," Yusuke took a heavy breath, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Hiei turned his head sideways, glare deepening. He sensed a greater threat within the two. Leon's wide eyes narrowed and his smile faded.

"Come a little closer, my fire demon. I won't hit too hard," his face tightened to an infuriated snarl, "Just enough to rip every breath from your tiny lungs." Leon's eyes had now flooded red as well. He prowled forward and Hiei had suddenly been struck upside the head with a sign that read 'danger'. The level of power he had been reading from the twins was not what they were capable of.

_They had their power restrained all along..._

"Afraid?" Leon inquired, his right hand held before his body. Hiei remained silent and observant. White nails began to extend into thin, needlelike edges.

"So that's your weapon? Your claws?"

"They're all I need. I'll decorate these walls with your blood before I'm done." There was no doubt Leon was insane. Having been trapped for thousands of years had no doubt impacted the demon's mind beyond repair.

"You're pathetic. I'll put you out of your misery."

Leon growled, "Not if I get to you first!" Hiei captured the drop in Leon's guard and dashed forward. His tactic was to approach from behind and catch the demon in a vulnerable position. He may have succeeded, had Leon not predicted the move.

In an instant Hiei found the blade of his weapon tangled in a cage of claws. His face was set inches from his opponent's and he became further acquainted with the dangerous fangs.

"Hiei!" Yusuke's word of caution was spoken too late. The short demon leapt back, turning in mid air to find Jhun behind him. Nails descended toward his shoulder. He dodged them only to fall back into Leon's attack. Five pointed edges sunk into his flesh, cutting through his thin side effortlessly. With a start he recoiled, delaying enough to allow Jhun a window of attack. He received a brutal kick to his stomach which sent him tumbling along the floor for several yards before he regained his footing. He hadn't expected that.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Yusuke objected, "I thought this was one-on-one!"

Jhun steadied himself, "As I said... we work together." Leon roared, sounding much like an angered beast as his main priority remained Hiei.

"I told you," Leon leveled his glare with a dissatisfied fire demon, "Your blood will coat this room before I'm finished." The twins' spirit energy was now soaring - to a height Hiei had failed to predict. He had underestimated them - therefore, he had no choice; they would have to be taken care of quickly.

He would use the Dragon.

Jhun was suddenly upon him before Hiei could prepare his attack. Both rolled violently across the stone floor until their bodies thumped against a solid wall. From there it was a hand struggle. Hiei's sword clattered to the floor, useless in such close combat.

"Get him, Hiei!" Yusuke may have received a glare had Leon not quickly joined the attack. The twins overwhelmed him, sealing his movements. Jhun locked short arms behind Hiei's back as the second twin threatened to further the damage he'd already inflicted.

"I think," Leon ran his tongue over his teeth, "Your blood will taste quite good." Hiei's incredulous expression was shattered as Leon spread his jaws once more before plunging forward and sinking his teeth into the base of the fire demon's neck.

A grunt of pain was badly stifled, and Hiei began pulling against the strong arms binding him.

Yusuke's eyes turned into saucers, "Should we help him?"

Jin bit his lip, "Well, he said he'd kill me if I 'elped him so I'm stayin' right 'ere."

Kuwabara nodded in agreement, "Yeah, me too." Jin crossed his arms.

"I'M COMING, HIEI!" Jin and Kuwabara jumped as the detective took off in a full-speed sprint.

Leon, who had drawn several mouthfuls of blood, swallowed his current yield and fiercely tore his teeth away to face the teen. Hiei cursed, rolling his eyes at the level of stupidity Yusuke could reach.

Leon bared his fangs, conjuring a vocal screech that had Yusuke slowing his pace due to the intensity. He covered his ears, fearing the noise may cause his brain to explode otherwise. The noise could have shattered the windshield on a semi.

After the long-winded sound had finally ended Yusuke almost expected the silver-haired demon to return to Hiei. _Almost_.

Instead, Leon charged.

"Wah!" Jin jumped, "Get out of there, Urameshi! He's an angry one!"

"No shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" Yusuke slid back to his place beside Jin, showing he was butting out. Leon appeared content with the retreat and cautiously returned to Hiei.

"Besides," the detective whispered to Jin, "Hiei's got it now."

The Jagan began to glow an irritated red. The alteration quickly sparked a sense of danger inside Leon and he decided it best to end playtime. Razor-edged nails rose to meet the skin covering a small jugular.

"I don't think so." Hiei's body tensed and pushed out a defensive blast of dark flames. Leon snapped at the dark power, half blinded by the intensity.

Jin lifted his arms to protect his eyes from the vicious bursts of heat, "Thas' power!"

The attack tore Hiei's blue tank top from his torso as he roared, summoning his beast, "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"He's doing it again!" Koenma slapped his palms ruthlessly onto the impressionable top of his desk.

"Hiei..." Kurama unconsciously bit his lower lip. He was worried. Hiei had lost a lot of blood to Leon and still dared to use the dark dragon.

"Well, I suppose you can look on the bright side Kurama. He lost his shirt - just for you."

Kurama sweat-dropped and released a weak laugh, "I assure you, we're not that way."

"Then why are you two always sneaking off together? You didn't think I hadn't noticed, did you?" Koenma narrowed his eyes, poking at the fox's side.

"It seems you've caught us." Kurama smiled faintly.

"Ha! I knew it!" Koenma jumped onto his desk and pointed accusingly at the demon.

"That's funny, I don't ever remember admitting to us being together, merely leaving at night with Hiei." Kurama watched the screen, Hiei's power still rising.

"Well what else do you do when you leave?" Koenma nearly growled.

"The same things as always," Kurama placed a hand on his cheek, supporting his elbow with his other hand, "We discuss the events of the day, speak of what is approaching and give our opinions on it. Or perhaps we'll just sit and enjoy the silence."

"Really... I know you have a home to go back to Kurama, but my question is; where does Hiei go?"

"Oh," Kurama sighed with a smile, "You'll have to ask him."

"Yeah right, he'd kill me."

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Leon winced as a pillar of black flame sent him sprawling. He hit the floor harshly and turned his eyes upward to witness Jhun being consumed by a swirling, heartless dragon of shadowy flames. He couldn't hear the yell coming from his brother's lips, only the strokes of power sweeping over him, but he could see the amount of pain the trapped demon was experiencing. It swallowed his brother in a pit of devastating power, sweeping coils of spiraling whips along the floor.

In seconds it was over. The swirling dragon faded to reveal the remains of Jhun.

"Brother!" Leon rose, his eyes vacant of all blood, "Brother!" He ran to the motionless figure, stumbling some, and fell to hover above a now shirtless chest.

"Please brother, get up!" He desperately shook broad shoulders, "Please get up!" Scarred skin was surprisingly undamaged, slightly charred in places but mostly untouched.

"Too late." Hiei, arm twitching from the exertion, headed over to retrieve his sword.

"No, brother!" Leon panicked as trails of blood began streaming from Jhun's eyes and mouth. His injuries were internal. He had died before the attack ended.

"He's dead." Yusuke announced.

"Tha' he is." Jin's voice was calm. In most cases they would not have been in such somber moods for their fallen enemies. Leon's reaction was different, though. He was now crying, clutching his brother's lifeless body and sobbing.

"Jeeze," Kuwabara rubbed the back of his neck, "Each other must have been all they had. Think about what they went through - locked up all alone for thousands of years. They must have become so..."

"Damaged? Desperate? Reliant?" Yusuke lowered his gaze, not wanting to watch Leon's breakdown any longer.

"Yeah," Kuwabara swallowed painfully.

Hiei approach the twins, his footsteps catching the attention of Leon. With defiance Leon turned around, acting as a shield to his brother's body.

"You will not damage him any more than you have. He can at least have his beauty when he goes."

"Is that your dying request?"

The heat in those green eyes transcended normal anger, "It is no request... It is a demand. Put one more scratch on him and I'll torment you for eternity. Even if I die here I'll return to claw at your soul until you break." The loyalty in Leon's demeanor was prize-worthy.

Hiei delayed his execution, "Your brother was all you had to live for?"

"Does that seem pathetic to you?" Leon's eyes filled with a new pool of tears.

"No," Hiei flipped his blade around, "Sleep well, and find your brother." In a way, they were not much different. Leon lived to protect his brother, and Hiei lived to protect his sister.

Leon made no noise as Hiei's blade pierced his heart. He quietly surrendered to his approaching death. The sword slid slowly from his chest and allowed him time to settle beside his brother. Silently he curled against his twin's chest, holding a lock of Jhun's long, silver hair gently between his fingers.

Hiei's red eyes fixed on the dark blood coating his sword, "We're leaving, now." He would allow Leon silence as he passed. At least he could offer that much.

Not asking questions, Yusuke, Jin and Kuwabara followed wordlessly.

IIIIIIIIIIIII


	5. Wind Master Jin of the Northern Breeze c...

e. 1-1- 07

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Wind Master Jin of the Northern Breeze

Chapter Four

"How disappointing," Hiei droned, bored eyes falling upon the ice demon, "I thought we would get to see a good fight. You'll hardly be a challenge."

"You might not talk so big when you see my power." The side of the creature's lips tugged upward in a mischievous smirk. He laughed heavily within his throat and shook his long, aqua bangs from his turquoise eyes. An equal proportion of hair framed each side of his face and what was left of his mane had been slicked back. It wasn't out of the ordinary for ice demons to have blue-green eyes or hair. Touya was similar, after all. However, Touya did not have massive wings of ice sprouting from his back.

His narrow eyes were positively chilling, accented by a thin scar on his left cheek. Hiei was curious as to the story behind the souvenir. Demons did not scar easily but he'd seen at least three in these chambers who carried obvious ones.

"My name is Rex," the ice demon uncrossed his arms and let them fall to his sides, "Who wants to die first?"

"There they go again, introducing themselves. Should we play along?" Yusuke turned his head in Jin's direction, arching his eyebrows.

"Aye, I think we should." Jin nodded.

"Alright," Yusuke stepped forward, rolling up a sleeve and pointing at Rex, "I'm the spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi! Better brace your sorry ass because I'm going to take it for a carnival ride!" Jin, though finding Yusuke's words a bit on the odd side, pulled himself beside the teen and joined the fun.

"Watch out for tornadoes because I'm a shinobi o' the Wind. The name's Jin!"

"We'll be your opponents for today Rexy!" Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest in a fashion that had Hiei mentally smacking his forehead.

"Both of you will be fighting me at the same time then?" Rex, intrigued, questioned quickly.

"Yeah, you got that right. I don't usually like sharing my playtime, but I'll make an exception today. You see, my good friend Jin here is a powerful guy, not to mention I am as well, so why not rub salt in the wound?" Yusuke smirked.

Hiei dryly intoned, "Oh look, he's bragging."

"Can it, Hiei." It was a simplistic and finalizing response. Yusuke clearly did not want to be distracted.

"Welcome to my domain," Rex bowed politely, "I hope you find the atmosphere quite nice, because it's what will make this fight fall in my favor. None of you shall pass."

"Oh look, he's bragging too." Hiei rolled his eyes away, ignoring the glare Yusuke shot him.

"Beat us all you say?" Jin blinked a few times, "Better open your eyes quick then, last I remember it was your team that was takin' the bigger beatin'." Jin tightened his stance in response to Yusuke beside him, who had begun to gather spirit energy.

"Let's show him, Jin." Yusuke had already fallen into a defensive stance.

"Agreed then, let's 'ave some fun, Urameshi."

Rex barked out a laugh and extended his wings of ice. A freezing draft swept forth, blanketing the room. The cold air currents whirled, coating the majority of the floor in a sheet of ice.

"Let's see how you fair on ice. I'm a bit curious you see, and would enjoy a laugh." Rex walked across the ice with natural elegance. Yusuke didn't hesitate and boldly stepped onto the slick surface.

"A bit o' a challenge now, thas' what I like!" Jin cheered up, "But not challengin' enough for the Wind!" As though it were second nature, the exuberant demon pushed a gust beneath his feet, lifting his body into the air so he hovered safely above the ground. Jin staged the first attack, pulling back an arm and opening his hand.

"Pay attention now Urameshi, this is one o' my newest!" Jin gave a fang-filled grin as he sped toward Rex, pulling wind into his palm. His arm arched back, muscles straining as he turned the air into a powerful, centered blast.

"Jet Stream!" Jin called out the name of the attack in a cheery nature as he thrust his arm forward. White winds blasted from his palm, force matching the ferocity of snarling wolves.

Rex smoothly dodged, gliding across the ice in one swift move. The attack never ceased and spent its energy as it crashed into a wall and demolished the stone of half the side structure. Wind was thrown back, pushing Yusuke backwards across the thin sheet of ice beneath him. Appearing to skate across the floor, Rex held out his hands and shot forth shards of ice. It was similar to Touya's 'Shards of Winter' and Jin had practiced so much with the short ice demon, he had learned to overcome the attack.

"Nowt a chance!" Jin pulled his arms up so fast his limbs were a blur. He pushed out a large amount of wind, sending it up from the bottom of the floor. A head-on wind attack would not have great affects due to the aerodynamic points on the shards. The wind brushing up from the floor set the shards off course and soon had them crashing to the floor uselessly.

Jin was busy handling the shards, and Rex captured an opportunity to move gracefully across the ice until he stood behind the shorter demon. A deep throated chuckle emitted itself from the ice demon while his fist was pulled back with great power. Quickly turning to face his attacker, Jin had seen the tactic coming and his fist came with the rest of him. Having the advantage of greater speed, Jin's fist landed first, making contact with Rex's nose. The snapping of bone was evident due to the audible crunch as it sent the fighter smashing to the floor.

"That's so gross!" Kuwabara squirmed, seeing the blood run down the ice demon's face when he finally decided to rise.

"A bit more power then I had expected, but no matter." Rex said, flicking the now frozen liquid from his face. Before Jin had the chance to open his mouth Rex snapped an arm out, grabbed him by the shoulder and powerfully hurtled him across the room.

"Wah!" Jin yelped before he realized what was happening. He flew, bewildered and out of control as he headed towards Yusuke who was currently attempted to find an easier way across the slick floor. Yusuke looked up, blinked a few times before reaching his arms out and catching Jin. His hands grasped the Wind Master's biceps on each arm, but the tremendous force at which Jin had been flung pushed the Spirit Detective back as well. Both slid off the ice, past Hiei and Kuwabara, and crashed into the wall at one end of the room. As the dust faded, Jin and Yusuke's eyes spun.

"Who needs to go to Hollywood, I'm seein' plenty o' stars right 'ere." Yusuke's voice emerged unsteady and wavering as he mimicked Jin again. He shook his head and snapped away from the spinning room.

"What a shame." Hiei said with a sardonic air about him.

"You alright, Jin?" Yusuke looked down at the dizzy Youkai slumped in his lap.

"Be up in a minute." Jin mumbled weakly as his eyes continued to play catch up.

"Psh," Yusuke sat up, "Just great. Hey ditzy, wake up already." He slapped the red head on the cheek a few times. Quickly shaking his head, the Wind Master drew himself to his feet.

As Jin began to march back over to Rex, there was a break in his proceedings, "Hold on a minute, I just 'ad a thought!"

"Like I said before; careful, they're dangerous." Yusuke rose, brushing himself off.

"Eh, but Urameshi," Jin walked to detective's side, whispering, "A strategy!"

Swayed by his own curiosity, Yusuke fell into an easy smile, "I'm listening."

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Are you two quite finished? We would like to see your new and creative way of dancing." Hiei's impatience went unnoticed by the scheming pair.

"Got it Urameshi?" Jin asked, easing into a comfortable position with his arms crossed.

"Yeah," Yusuke rolled his right shoulder, "Ready to go when you are."

"Thas' what I was a wantin' to 'ear!" Jin twirled, rising into the air.

"Show off." Yusuke muttered, rubbing his wrists.

"Ah, well then," Jin smiled and continued in a more soft and sweet voice, "Better be gettin' started, nowt goin' to be much left after this fight I can tell." He began his attack, spinning his right arm until he created a mini tornado around his forearm. A proud and laughing grin spread across Jin's face as his eyes bowed up with delight.

"Nice to see that technique not being used on me for a change," Yusuke smiled, raising his right arm, and backing it with his left, "Time to fly, Jin."

"Gladly!" Jin laughed and soared across the room, heading toward the surprisingly patient Rex.

"Tornado," Jin's voice echoed as the wind swirled around his arm, "Fist!" He thrust his arm forth, but purposely avoided hitting the ice demon and sent a wall crumbling to the floor instead.

"Too bad..." Rex cleared the attack, several yards away, but he paid no mind to Yusuke. As he backed up, and came to a stop on the ice, Yusuke fired his Spirit Gun, giving Rex no time to recover, or think.

_What is this?_ Rex attempted to spring out of the way, but the blast caught his wings, shattering them into thousands of shards. He tumbled, rolling across the ice and sliding into a wall.

"Yes, it worked!" Yusuke snapped his fingers.

"Of course it worked Urameshi, I thouwght of it!" Jin gloated. Rex stumbled to his feet, staggering around from his loss of balance.

"A butterfly in a net, ha!" Yusuke walked across the ice flawlessly, and grabbed the demon by the collar, pulling him up until their faces met.

"Hey there Rexy, got anything to say now?" Yusuke smirked. Rex growled, throwing the teen's hands off himself and instinctively dropping into a battle stance.

"Orb of Frost!" Rex shouted and held his hands out, forming an ice colored ball of spirit energy before him.

"Nowt this time!" Jin swiftly jumped into action, appearing before the ice fighter and giving him a power kick to the abdomen. Rex began to fall backwards from the force of the blow, his power cracking into nothing. Jin accepted the new opening. With a flash of light he appeared behind Rex, holding his palm out.

Jin smirked in an almost evil way, "A mere fly to be swatted." He growled and released a burst of wind, sending Rex into a wall near Hiei.

Drawing his sword from its sheath, Hiei moved to the hole in the wall, standing above the defeated demon.

"Too bad," Hiei humped. With accurate sword strokes, Hiei executed the terrified demon.

"Do you have to do that?" Kuwabara shuddered in disgust, holding his shoulders. Hiei ignored the buffoon.

"Getting slow, Jin." Yusuke teased, wiping the side of his face with a fist.

"Eh, I'm nowt gettin' slow Urameshi; you're just a gettin' too fast!" Jin scowled cutely at him.

"Yeah, I suppose you can't keep up with me, not training enough are you?" Yusuke teased, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling.

"I'm a trainin' fine!"

"Sure you are, slacker." Yusuke laughed as Jin decked him in the shoulder. Both looked at one another, Jin scowling, and Yusuke smiling and holding back laughs. Soon they both began to laugh and hit each other. Jin smacked Yusuke hard in the left shoulder, jerking his body back so fast, the detective slipped on the now wet floor from the melted ice, and landed flat on his back. Jin held his stomach as he laughed, tears leaking from the sides of his eyes.

"You idiot! My clothes are wet!" Yusuke complained, swiping one of the Wind Master's legs out from under him.

"Wah!" Jin fell and landed next to him, "Hey Urameshi! What you be doin' tha' for?" He sat up, looking at his soaked clothing.

"To get even... what else?" He grinned broadly and rose to his feet, careful not to slip. Jin pulled himself into the air with a gust, and floated while the air current increased steadily. His clothes dried quickly, the wind whipping them until dry.

"Well that's handy." Yusuke thought out loud.

"Your turn Urameshi!" Jin chirped.

"Excuse me?" Yusuke blinked at him in astonishment, "Does it look like _I_ can do _that_?" Jin's eye twitched.

"Nay, you're nowt capable of it," A grin, "So I'll 'elp you!"

"Jin!" Yusuke shouted as he was lifted into the air. The Wind Master merely smiled happily.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Would you hurry up..." Hiei stood and waited, back facing the busy Wind Master. Kuwabara was still clueless as to what was going on, but he hid his ignorance for the time being.

"Keep your pants on Hiei!" Yusuke snapped.

"Aye, down't want to be a loosin' them, too. Would be indecent." Jin trotted back over to them.

"What took you?" Hiei asked the Wind Master bluntly.

"Well you down't want to be o' fightin' with a full bladder then, do you? Might 'ave an accident, wouldn't be good."

"Hm," Hiei sounded less then impressed and appeared to ignore him, "Hurry, before I loose anymore of my patience."

They continued to walk, finding the passage to be the longest by far. Their footsteps were accompanied by Kuwabara's complaining about how spooky, cold, and damp the place was, but they soon discovered two doors. The entrance was decked with metal chains and stretched from the floor to the ceiling, which was nearly fifteen feet in height, giving it a misty and positively mind-numbing appearance. Jin leaned back as he looked up and whistled at the sight.

"Care to place a bet on how much this baby cost?" Yusuke asked, also looking up.

"I'm no good at the guessin' stuff." Jin admitted.

"Just like you're no good at-" Yusuke was cut off as Jin glomped him over the back of the head.

"I down't want to 'ear it Urameshi!" Jin snapped.

"Now was it just me, or did that sound, a little odd?" Hiei asked.

"I don't want to think about that." Kuwabara shuddered.

"What exactly is he not good at Yusuke?" Hiei smirked with a challenging aura around him. Yusuke and Jin both sweat-dropped.

"Oh forget it!" Jin swatted the air as he thrashed an arm about, stomping over to the great doors and lifting an arm. He brought forth a soft wind, and increased the current slowly. As the wind picked up, the doors began to creak, Yusuke and the others trying to hold their ground from the force blowing back at them. The wind sent out a sudden burst of power, forcing the heavy metal doors forward.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"It would appear that Jin has improved his strength a bit." Koenma sighed.

"Yes, but he still has a ways to go before he can catch Yusuke." Kurama watched on, the doors slowly giving in to the powerful gusts.

"Of course he has a ways to go! Yusuke defeated him in the Dark Tournament, and the boy is more then five times stronger then he was then!" Koenma plopped back down in his chair.

"Koenma sir," George the blue ogre walked in with some papers, "Your father has a message for you."

"Well don't just stand there, spit it out!" Koenma demanded harshly.

"He says if you fail to complete the mission successfully, and the human world is wiped out, you will be held fully responsible." George blinked, waiting for it to sink in.

"What!?! What does he mean I'll be fully responsible!?! This wasn't _my_ idea, it never was!"

"My, that's one way to put the weight on another's back." Kurama commented softly.

"Say something Kurama?" Koenma pried.

"Nothing, you must have misheard." The fox sweat-dropped.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Whew!" Jin wiped his brow, "Thas' a 'eavy door!"

"Good job Jin." Yusuke said, walking past the Wind Master and slapping him on the back. Jin smiled, proud of himself.

"And what exactly would you be referring to Yusuke?" Hiei asked, stepping through after him. Jin's eyelids suddenly dropped half way and his shoulders slouched... too good to last.

Jin headed in, Kuwabara following, still not getting the joke. Yusuke and Hiei, however, were all too aware of the clear view of Jin's backside they had experienced upon the door opening.

"Is it just me, or does this room feel... empty!?!" Yusuke became frustrated as his fists clenched.

"Perhaps our all powerful demon has already been destroyed." Hiei said, not feeling any spirit power either.

"Why can't we sense anyone!?! There should be someone here!" Yusuke punched a wall, cracking it. Jin looked about the room, a slight tingling causing his ears to twitch. He appeared confused at first, but soon recognized the power. He dashed forward as he felt it increase and approach them.

"It 'as no spirit energy, just Wind!" Jin shouted, holding his arms out and calling forth a strong gust. A wave crashed against Jin's, thunder echoing through the chamber as the two colossal powers collided and fought for dominance.

"Eh, no..." Jin struggled as his body was forced backwards, his feet sliding along the stone floor and creating friction to send small electric currents over his feet. The opposing wind ceased, and Jin release his control over the air so fast he nearly fell forward. He caught himself, but dropped to one knee and panted.

"Thas' quite a bit o' power behind tha' gust!" He took a deep breath, rising to his feet with his knees bent due to exhaustion.

"Uh, what just happened?" Kuwabara asked, looking about the room curiously.

"Heh," Jin panted, "I 'aven't felt a wind power this strong in many o' years."

"You _haven't_ felt a wind power this strong, Jin." A tender and smooth voice ran through the air. As a figure stepped forth from the shadows of a hallway, footsteps could not be heard. Wind entered the room with the demon, following the creature's every move like a loyal puppy. Their eyes scanned up the form, a long, dark green, and thick cape was wrapped around the demon's body. As they examined the face, they realized it was a woman. Her hair was dark brown, a bit defiant in its unruliness over the right side of her face. Her left eye was an intense shadowy brown, and her right was a light and faded dull brown. Her lips were a fine line, emotionless and calm.

"And you would know how?" Yusuke crossed his arms and 'hmphed', not sure he liked this woman.

"The first Wind Master I presume?" Hiei would have raised an eyebrow, but it wouldn't be like him at this point. Instead, Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed," She looked over to Hiei, "And you, young Youkai, you're of the fire element. Hiei, the best master of the Dark Dragon I have seen in ages, and an expert swordsman. It's an honor to finally meet you in person."

"And you are what?" Hiei narrowed one eye, almost as if in disgust. He didn't like it when others knew so much about him.

"Rico... first Wind Master - as I confirmed. I am the creator of the long line of Wind users and manipulators. I am first and supreme in power. There has yet to be a Master of the Wind to surpass me."

"Well," Hiei scoffed, "You must not be as great as we had thought; you can't even free yourself from your cage." Her eyes narrowed slowly, but her eyebrows gave the same, relaxed expression.

"Maybe I do not wish to leave; perhaps I have the power to break free, yet merely would like to stay." Rico stood before them. She was tall, having to be about six foot at the least. The fire demon knew what she was nudging at. She wanted him to look at the situation from a different angle.

"I like you." Hiei said, stepping forward, "It's unusual for me to take to someone so quickly. I'll fight you."

"Hm, I feel honored once again, Hiei, but I'm afraid my fight doesn't lie with you." Rico's eyes scanned over to Jin, "I had no idea I would meet the newest Wind Master when I set up my plan, this makes my work even better." Her voice was soft, smooth and composed to the point it could melt a person. It wasn't like Kuyai's at all.

"I can see why you're the best o' the lot," Jin stood tall, "Tha' strength of wind isn't easy to use and nowt be a pantin' and a puffin' afterward."

"The last Wind Master to face me was weak, so very weak he was crushed with that attack, you see. He fell like a helpless child under my power. I'm sorry to say I overestimated him." She tilted her head to the side and observed Yusuke for some time.

"What are you staring at?" Yusuke yelled, "I hate it when people stare at me like I'm some kind of freak!"

"I was merely thinking," Rico looked from Jin to Yusuke, "You two look remarkably alike in certain aspects." Jin and Yusuke looked at each other.

"Are you kidding me?" Kuwabara asked, "They may act alike, but they don't look a thing like the other!"

"The eyebrows, look, his feather all around," She was referring to Jin, "And his," She looked to Yusuke, "Feather at the end. Then their eyes, they both have the same look in their eyes. That proud and happy expression, even when they're angry, they're pleased and glad to be engaged in battle."

"You know," Hiei looked at the two, "She has a point."

"Shut up!" Yusuke ordered, "Alright Miss 'I'm so powerful I don't have a thing to worry about', let's fight and find out whose stronger!"

"Alright Mister 'I have a stick in a place you don't want to know'... I'll fight, but not you." Rico replied. Jin burst out laughing.

"Thas' so true Urameshi!" Jin held his stomach, Yusuke groaned in annoyance.

"This should be entertaining." Hiei crossed his arms, a smug smile on his face.

"And just why won't you fight me?" Yusuke snarled.

"I am going to fight the Wind Master." She replied simply.

"Oh I get it! The first Wind Master going against the newest, is that how it's going to be?" Yusuke clenched a fist.

"You wish to fight so badly?" Rico tipped her head to the side once more.

"Sure as hell I do!" His legs automatically spread apart, lowering his body into one of his defensive stances.

"Alright, I agree," Rico turned her body toward him, "I was hoping to see how my techniques were passed down, but what's a few minutes to me?"

"Talk big only when you've won." He glared.

"I won't play Yusuke." Those brown eyes narrowed once more, a soft tone to them. A gentle breeze flowed through the room, brushing her cape along the floor and pulling it into the air, causing it to ripple and wave. They stood in silence, staring into one another's eyes and waiting for the first move. _I'm not interested in you... spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi..._

IIIIIIIIIIIII


	6. Wind Master Jin of the Northern Breeze c...

e. 1-1-07

Wind Master Jin of the Northern Breeze

Chapter Five

With amazing talent, once again, the fighters managed to get completely off the subject.

"I told you already, I'm nowt goin' to do it!" Jin leaned over a little, looking down at Yusuke with a determined scowl.

"You're no fun." Yusuke crossed his arms and glowered. Hiei sweat-dropped, Kuwabara stared on in confusion, and Rico waited.

"What are they talking about?" Kuwabara mumbled softly. Yusuke gave Jin a rare expression; he looked up at him with glossy eyes.

"Nowt goin' to work Urameshi, you 'alf to be cute to pull that trick off..." Jin said, referring to Yusuke's attempt at puppy dog eyes. Obviously Jin's idea of 'cute' was more of a furry and fluffy kind... not saying that all furry creatures were capable of living in harmony with him...

"How about we make a deal?" Yusuke offered, flashing back to his usual self.

"Oh," Jin's ears perked up at the challenge, "What kind o' deal?"

"Whoever loses has to do it."

"What if nowt a one o' us can win, then what?" Jin tilted his head, blinking.

"I doubt that will happen." Yusuke walked out to face Rico.

"Strange," Rico cocked her head to one side, "You think this will be easy?"

"Look what happened to the rest of your group!" Yusuke shouted out his point.

"I'll have you know," Rico never moved from her spot, "When you met my daughter Kuyai, she was acting. Truthfully, she was very kind and considerate, but I had her put on a convincing act for your arrival. Don't you think she played it so very well?"

"So," Hiei cut in, "This was all a game, your side never fought for real."

"Not completely, you see, I could not tell Rex, Jhun, or Leon of my plans, they would never have cooperated. Rex would have risen up and tried to kill me himself, Jhun and Leon would have aided him, but I needed more fighters in order to test your little group here."

"They sacrificed themselves for your plan. What exactly is your plan? Are you going to exterminate all humans?" Hiei questioned.

"No, I haven't any motivation for that." Rico explained, "But I can see you're still wondering about one of your earlier battles Hiei. The fight with Ven - you saw his setback, and you figured it to be Jin who was behind it. Ven was responsible for the delay; he did it himself, ended his own life and allowed you to pass."

"Thas' what he was a talkin' abouwt!" Jin figured it out; Hiei had accused him of pushing Ven backward in mid air.

"Why," Yusuke asked, "Didn't you care about them, I thought she was your daughter, aren't mothers supposed to care?"

"You're talking to a cold hearted demon, Yusuke." Hiei scoffed, "What were you expecting?"

"I do care, that is exactly the reason why I've done this. Do you think an eternity imprisoned here is what they deserved? They had done nothing. It is my fault we were all trapped here, all because I was too sightless to see what my powers were doing. Kuyai's father and I fought against one another and our strength, spirit energy, and my Wind energy combined and formed a seal. Although others can enter and leave freely, we cannot escape. Only my death would not do, it may break the barrier, but I still have too many enemies out there. Kuyai had no desire to live only to fight them, and I don't blame her."

"Is that why you down't 'ave any spirit energy?" Jin pondered one of her earlier statements, the one that had caught his interest the most.

"Yes, all the strength I contained from spirit power is locked into the seal here. It is too strong, and not even I can remove it." Rico lowered her eyelids, regretting the day she accepted the challenge from her once lover.

"How do you know, have you ever tried?" Kuwabara blurted out.

"Yes, I tried thousands of times, the last and final time I attempted I summoned all my strength and paid a price." Rico brought her arms forth from the forest green cloak, her hands emerging from the shadows beneath and rising to brush aside hair. She revealed her right eye, the dull brown of a broken doorway to her soul.

"I am blind in this eye due to the backlash of power." Rico bowed her head, letting the hair fall back into place, "So now you know a piece of the Wind Warrior's past, and I ... would like to know the future of Wind Masters. How have my techniques been passed down over these thousands of years? Once I defeat you, spirit detective, I shall discover that for myself."

"Don't get all high and mighty, you haven't won yet." Yusuke stepped closer to her.

"Hm, keep in mind, Rex was weak, Kuyai and Ven played. As for Jhun and Leon... well... they are at rest now. I only hope they find happiness beyond this point." The warrior had withdrawn her arms back into the shadows of the cape, as if she were modest.

"Rex was a piece of cake, no problem." Yusuke bragged.

"Rex had nothing on me, he _was_ nothing, not even a wisp of his power could compare to mine. Remember that when you fight me, remember I've been alive and training for thousands of years, and only increasing in strength. That is your warning, be prepared... My intentions are not to kill, so don't worry about dieing again." Rico never smirked, she had forgotten how about five hundred years ago. Yusuke blinked, perplexed as to how she knew he had previously been dead. This situation wasn't sounding too good after all.

"Shut up already! I'm sick of your stupid speeches! Just shut up about how strong you are and prove it!" Yusuke yelled, thrashing the air with an arm.

"No patience..." Rico's eyes narrowed and she moved in front of him in a flash. Yusuke jumped back, realizing he hadn't been able to trace her.

She reached out, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled his body close. Her nose was mere inches from his.

"I said I wouldn't be playing, and I'm not... so sleep, _boy_." She blew a whisper of breath against his forehead, brushing his bangs back to float in the air. The black haired teen's expression was shocked and confused, not understanding how she had literally moved _as_ _the Wind_.

Soon, his eyes rolled up, and closed, his body slumped down as she held his shirt in her grip. He was out, sleeping near soundlessly.

_Impressive..._ Hiei thought to himself. Rico straightened her stance, and looked to Jin. He received the message in her expression and cautiously walked over to her. For someone that sounded like they should have been cold hearted and evil, she was kind and set Yusuke gently into Jin's arms as if she were afraid he would break.

Yusuke grumbled for a moment before he sleepily asked, "Did I win?" One of Rico's brown eyebrows quirked for a moment, she wasn't expecting that.

_The boy should have been out for hours... hm... what a gifted young male..._

"Nope, sorry Urameshi, looks like it's my turn." Jin informed him, taking the sleepy spirit detective over to a wall and setting him down.

"Oh..." Yusuke spoke as he yawned, "I feel like I've been asleep for... ahh... days..."

"You're a lookin' tha' way, too." Jin commented, not worried in the least about his upcoming battle.

"Go kick some butt... Jin..." Yusuke fell back asleep, head falling backwards against the wall.

"Tha' I will do, Urameshi, down't worry abowt it." Jin rose to his feet once more, stepping out in front of Hiei and Kuwabara.

"Let's play..." Rico said, and disappeared from sight. Jin blinked suddenly, eyes flashing around the room, trying to lock onto her wind energy. Wind energy was much different from spirit energy, by most life forms it could not be sensed. Each individual had to have experience with it to recognize what the feel of unnaturally shifted air currents were. Even the slightest change in normal Wind movements could be a mistake. However, it seemed Rico _was_ the Wind, she was part of it, and could not be picked out from the rest.

"Boo," Rico appeared behind him, placing him in a tight choke hold, "You are skilled for one so young. You're the strongest Wind Master by far, excluding me."

"Aye," Jin grunted, trying to pry her arms away from his neck, "It 'as taken years to get this far!" He slammed his elbow into her rib cage, not managing to snap any bones, but she did set him free quickly. She drifted back, stepping down on her toes lightly.

"Perhaps you could start off by showing me a Beast Wind." Rico offered. Jin gasped softly to himself; Beast Winds were used for a quick battle, and could tear an enemy into shreds if powerful enough.

"Don't look so surprised, after all, you will kill me before you leave, and if not you, then someone will." Rico approached him, "I'll use the Wolf Winds, since I am rather fond of them, and you may use what you wish." She brought forth a hand, holding it up in front of Jin. Now being able to compare their height, Rico was a few inches taller then him, and looked approximately 10 years older.

Jin's expression became determined, hiding his now nervously beating heart. He held his hand up an inch from hers, summoning his attack.

A sharp and high pitched howl broke the air. The cause was the Wind howling like a wolf in the dead of night. If Jin failed to rival her power, chances were good he would be killed.

"Ready?" Rico asked, her cape floating slightly.

"Aye..." Jin said, although not really sure if that was the truth or not. He chose to use the wolf for his beasts as well. This way he was sure both would have the same capabilities - the only difference would be the strength of the attack. Two howl aligned, crying out with the same forsaken plea.

"Don't you go and die on me Jin..." Yusuke mumbled the command in his sleep. Jin heard his demand, and his ears perked up as he smirked, having more confidence now. Rico launched her assault mere moments before Jin, and the battle was on. Jin found it to be harder than expected, he had to hold his right arm steady with his left, but still, it did not completely halt the quaking. The Winds clashed, howling and snarling as they fought. The figures of wolves danced above them while other winds around them clashed.

Rico stood in her normal pose and held out only one hand.

"Don't use your bodies' strength; it will only wear you down faster. The Wind is your weapon for a reason." Rico lectured. If Jin wasn't supposed to use the strength of his body for power, then... what?

It suddenly hit him, he wasn't helping the Wind--- he was restricting it. By moving his own spirit energy into the attack, the Wind couldn't use all of its strength, and therefore relied on his power as its guide. _Its... weaker guide._ True, his spirit energy was what controlled the Wind, but he had already summoned a Beast Wind, and once done, it wouldn't stop until ordered, or destroyed. It was much like the Dark Dragon in such respect.

"Draw back your spirit energy." Rico ordered, and Jin soon complied. He discovered it worked, the Wolf Wind of his lashed out much more wildly.

"Good..." Rico turned her head a few degrees to the side, "Let's see how much you can take." She pushed her hand forward, forcing his back slowly until their hands met.

"One... question..." Jin grunted out the words.

"Hm?" Rico's eyes went to his.

"If a creature is needin' spirit energy to call winds, and you down't 'ave any, how does it work?" Jin laughed softly, his body leaning back from the force that was beginning to overpower him.

"Simple..." Rico said, moving closer, her Wind energy obviously much stronger, "I'm bound to the Wind, I _am_ the Wind..." Jin blinked, forgetting he was in the middle of a fierce fight, and was thrown backwards, his body giving into the strength easily. His mistake was realized too late, as he hit a wall, smashing it, and falling into the crater. Several bricks were loosened from the ceiling, and crashed down onto his body, but he appeared unaffected by their impact.

He opened his eyes, fighting back the pain screaming through his body, unsure why he wasn't missing any body parts by now.

Rico was the only person in his line of vision, and she was merely standing above him, looking down with her soft brown eyes. She had called back the Beast Winds, saving his life.

"I'll give you points for lasting as long as you did," She knelt down, reaching a hand out to him, "But at the rate you're going, your power will be gone long before I've decided this fight is over." He gazed up at her with confusion and realization in his bright blue eyes. She wasn't fighting out of hate, but hope. Her strict demeanor was how she kept him going, kept him fighting, and taught him to stand up. He didn't understand why she offered him help. If she wanted him to be strong, and learn on his own, why was she reaching out a hand to assist?

He extended his arm, taking her hand in his own. It wasn't soft, but rough and calloused from years of training. Unexpectedly, her grip was fairly gentle.

"Perhaps something a bit easier this time..." Rico suggested softly, pulling him up.

"Uh..." Jin watched her take a few steps before stopping and looking at him over her shoulder.

"Confused about something?" Rico's eyes never blinked and never left his face as she gracefully pivoted her body to face him. Jin shook his head quickly, taking his thoughts off the matter.

"Never mind it, let's just be gettin' on with all the fightin'." Jin stepped out of the rubble and sighed.

"Alright, grappling..." The Wind Warrior said as if it were all that simple a task, "I would like to see how well you can grapple with me."

"She's nuts!" Kuwabara shouted from the sidelines, "Woman can't grapple! They don't have the arm strength!"

"And who are you to say what I can and cannot do?" Rico glared at him, and lifted an arm, "Or perhaps you would like to try instead...?" The green cloak covered well over half her arm despite the fact she was holding it out.

"Eee!" Kuwabara cringed and hid behind Hiei, "No ma'am!"

"I won't forgive you for the comment, but I'll let you off this time." Rico withdrew her arm and looked at Jin, "After all, his fighting style doesn't interest me in the least."

"I agree, all them sword slashin' he does just isn't all that interestin'." Jin squatted, warming up. Kuwabara sweat-dropped, but made the wise choice and said nothing further.

"Feh," Hiei growled at Kuwabara, "Coward."

Jin laughed merrily; grappling was one of his favorites next to aerial attacks. Soon he rose, and brought his arms up to defend.

"Begin..." Rico voiced the start, and Jin staged the first assault. His moves were indeed fast, but he was a little angry at his capabilities when Rico used one arm to counter every single one of his attempts to strike her. This game went on for about five minutes before Jin finally jumped back and placed his hands on his knees while panting. Sweat dripped from his brow and fell to the floor.

"Finished warming up?" Rico asked. Jin nearly face-faulted at her question.

"I'll be damned if anyone else could call tha' a warm up!" Jin dropped to one knee, resting a fist on the ground, "Neh..." Rico merely raised an eyebrow with interest, but she waited for him to recover his breath and strength.

"Per'aps round two?" Jin asked, getting back up.

"Perhaps..." Rico nodded her head once, "Don't play this time." Jin groaned, she knew. He _had_ been trying to memorize her movements before attacking with real force.

"You're kidding me, all that... was... fake?" Kuwabara gaped.

"Not fake you goon, he was taking precautions." Hiei informed, becoming tired of having to spell all the tactics and plans out to him.

Jin opened the first attack again, yet this time he was faster and steadier on his feet.

"Better..." Rico commented, still getting by with one arm. The brown haired fighter soon lost track of the young demon's actions in the blur, and was decked on the left cheek. The older Wind Master was sent to the floor, plowing through the concrete and sliding to a halt.

"Nice shot Jin..." Yusuke muttered quietly.

"Whoo!" Jin wiped his brow, "I'll be a thankin' you now, because tomorrow my body will be a hatin' all the pain!" Rico shifted, jerking her broad shoulder from the wreckage and rising to a stand.

"Next step," Rico bowed her head, pulling off her jade cape with a swift stroke of her arm, "I hope you can kick your skills up another notch, because this won't be easy." Her body was in the light now; showing off her strong arms and toned legs. A ripped tank top covered her upper body, white in color, and worn from being used over and over in battle. While her top was fairly baggy, yet tucked in neatly, her black pants were even looser around her form.

"Holy cow!" Kuwabara jumped back again, "She's buff!" He felt more like saying 'Women aren't supposed to be buff', but decided against it.

"Yes, more so then Yusuke and Jin." Hiei added.

"Eh!" Jin blinked with shock, "Well it's a no wonder I'm a loosin'! With power like tha' behind you, anyone would be takin' a dive and eatin' dirt if you tried to hit 'em!"

"I'm flattered," Rico said without any enthusiasm whatsoever, "This is what comes with training I suppose, it wasn't the body I wanted, but it is what I received. My own fault, really. Not feminine in the least, am I?"

Jin waved his arms in defense, "Well I'm now't anyone to be goin' around sayin' whose feminine or now't!"

"Not one of the best with words, sweet though." Rico thought out loud.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Holy buckets!" Koenma exclaimed, looking over Rico's body, "Now that's what our body guards should be like!"

"Well now that we know the only life to be lost here is hers, I'm sure you feel much safer accepting the responsibility." Kurama smiled.

"Are you saying I'm irresponsible?" Koenma shouted.

"Oh my, was that what it was?" Kurama said innocently.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ready?" Rico stooped into a new stance, "Let's go."

"Right!" Jin said with so much eagerness for battle the only one that could compare to his anticipation was Yusuke Urameshi. In a flash of Jin's sharp white fangs, both fighters disappeared.

"Where'd they go!?!" Kuwabara squeaked.

"Can't hide in the wind forever you two..." Yusuke snored lightly, a soft breeze brushing by.

"Hmph," Hiei thought for a moment, eyes traveling from Yusuke, back to the place of the battle, "There's your answer."

Both Wind Masters clashed dozens of times, countering attacks, and lashing out fiercely. Forearm met forearm as Jin strained to hold his ground. Rico's bent knees signified she was actually using some of her strength this time around. She still looked down at him, her good eye flickering across Jin's face, looking for that determined spirit, and finding it everywhere on his features. Those bright blue orbs of eyes he had reflected his character the most; his will, determination, power, and courage to continue. The flame haired demon loved battle, especially a friendly one, and he knew this woman wasn't fighting as his enemy. She treated him more like a pupil, such as the way Genkai treated Yusuke, yet not as harsh with words.

"Bit o' fun, you 'ave to admit." Jin smirked, one eye closed as Wind energy built up around their bodies.

"Battle has always been entertaining..." Rico responded, breaking off from the struggle and drifting back to a safe distance. Jin impulsively dropped back into his stance.

"Ah," Jin relaxed a bit and pushed one of his ears down with a finger, "I be a gettin' wound up now!" He let his ears go, causing it to spring up and batter back and forth before coming to a stop. Once brought to a halt, his ear twitched with enchantment, joined by the other as well. Rico blinked, drawing her head back. Although she had known of his ear trick, she didn't expect to be the cause of it.

She laughed softly, closing her eyes. It was an action she hadn't done in over a thousand years.

"Figures a Wind Master would be the one to make me laugh..." She chuckled lightly, but soon it died away.

"Oh, made you laugh did I?" Jin crossed his arms and smiled warmly with a satisfying hum, "Thas' good."

"Shall we continue?" Rico asked, stretching her hands briefly. Jin nodded energetically in return to her question. Both Wind Masters were engaged in another mind bogglingly fast battle in a blink.

_This is amazing; he's getting faster the longer we fight..._ Rico thought, and sped up her actions to match Jin's.

"Stay with it Jin..." Yusuke said, and promptly... fell over. The fight continued, Rico appearing to have the upper hand, which wasn't surprising in the least. Jin was happier than ever, even laughing softly. Rico growled; she didn't understand why the young Wind Master's strength proceeded to rise. Jin smirked at her, a playful and friendly expression. He seemed to be fine, despite the beads of sweat forming on his brow.

Suddenly the facts fell into line for Rico. Jin was beginning to overwork his body to hold the same pace. The effects would not reach him yet, but soon he would begin to notice them himself. Rico knew from experience that a fighter who overexerted himself might end up feeding off life energy if not careful – possibly even killing themself. In an attempt to stop him, she locked hands with the young demon.

"Slow down, Jin." She ordered. The younger Wind Master didn't hear her voice through the Wind building up. A gust lifted up from the floor and swirled around them, accompanied by Jin's yelling. His once blue, and now maroon eyes were tiny slits, and had almost completely been drowned out by the new red beam shining out from them.

"Listen, Jin!" Rico roared, "Calm down and focus!" When no response was given, Rico took a drastic step. Pulling one arm back to bring Jin's body closer, she whipped her right knee up, and struck him in the rib cage.

The force snapped two ribs as if they were toothpicks, sending his body backwards, and crashing to the floor. His face was lost in the sea of pain as he rolled along the stone flooring, scraping and cutting his body before he finally stopped. His form was curled up, arms clutched around his nearly shattered left rib cage. His eyes had faded back to normal as soon as the intense pain had hit him.

"Damnit Jin, why'd you leave yourself open?" Yusuke grumbled.

"I think Urameshi has gone insane..." Kuwabara said, scratching the side of his head.

Jin raised his arms, and looked at the damaged, wincing with the terrible pain consuming his body. Wonderful, a compound fracture from the lowest rib...

"Enh," Jin struggled to fight the stabbing in his side, "Feels worse than ...it looks..." He gave a weak laugh, but his capabilities were bound by the sting of pain, and he soon clutched his midsection once more. He bowed his head down, his entire body unable to move.

Rico casually walked over to the arched form, and knelt down.

"Turn over," Rico ordered; putting a hand on his stiff left shoulder, "That blow wasn't meant to be so harsh."

"Can't..." He said hoarsely, and let out a horrible sounding cough. She lifted him up, holding him against her body.

Moving his arms, she took in the sight of the injury. One white, yet blood covered bone, had pushed its way up and broke through the skin. Jin released a cry, lying still was painful enough, but being moved and having to shift body weight on and off the area of injury was too much. Kuwabara cringed with the sight, grabbing his arms and squirming. Hiei was less then impressed with the situation, and gave the notion of being bored.

"Shh..." Rico silenced him, "Don't move, this won't start out as the best feeling in the world, but give it a few minutes." Opening her left hand, her arm tensed, and shaped a beautiful white orb out of Wind.

"I may be a Wind Master, but that doesn't mean it's the only skill I specialize in." The dark eyed female reassured him. Hiei blinked, no longer bored. He had never seen a healing power such as this. The combination of Wind and healing... how well would it work?

With an unwavering hand, Rico pressed the orb up to the broken skin, the power whirling around in a tiny ball. As said, it wasn't a beautiful feeling. Jin arched his back from the pain. He didn't cry out, for his voice was lost somewhere.

"For something so pretty it looks painful!" Kuwabara shuddered; glad he was a sideline observer, and not a fighter.

The orb slowly sunk into Jin's skin smoothly. Rico held the slightly writhing form close to stable him. A shot to the ribs was one of the most painful. A broken leg wasn't much, but a shattered rib cage could bring even the strongest to their knees.

His body soon settled, the remaining pain slowly dieing down to a more tolerable degree. His blue eyes were shut softly, and his body relaxed into the woman holding him. He remained there, waiting for his body to finish the process. The pace at which the wound was being repaired was astounding. The light ovals of blue soon opened slowly, becoming more alert as his body regained control. With a soft and relieved exhale, Jin sighed.

"Kuyai must 'ave been lucky..." Jin smiled up at her.

"Hn?" Rico's eyes met his, "Why do you believe that?"

"Un... 'aving a mother like you to take care o' her, I just figured...must 'ave been nice." Jin laughed, and his body gained more influence over the ache with each word.

"I tried... I wanted to keep her alive, but she was such an outgoing woman, she insisted she die along with the rest." Rico looked away.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Is it me, or did he just call her nice?" Koenma slouched in his chair.

"It would appear that way." Kurama smiled.

"I don't get it."

"She certainly is a puzzle."

"First she pounds him, and then she heals him..." Koenma thought about it, "Sure, she wants to die, but the longer she fights him, the more his energy is used up, right?" Kurama paused before he answered, unsure of what to say for once.

With an uneasy smile, and sweat-drop, Kurama spoke, "At least she cares."

Koenma face-faulted.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"I can't 'elp but... wonder abouwt your past, the more you fight, the more interested I become. I keep thinkin', how did she get so much power, how 'as she survived so many years bein' locked up? What made her the way she is, and what made her think the way she does. One keeps a comin' to my mind; I can't seem to stop it... per'aps you can answer it for me... How, out of all these years you 'ave lived, and all the sufferin' I sense you 'ave gone through, how... how can you be actin' so soft towards others?" Jin took a few breaths, still recovering.

Rico's eyes lowered, and she gave it thought before answering.

"I am incapable of being something I'm not. This is the way I have been all my life and I'm just too stubborn to change." Rico's deep brown eye, as well as the faded, met Jin's sky colored ones, "I can be merciless and coldhearted, but unlike some other demons, I do not take any pride or satisfaction from it. I must thank you though; no one else except Ven and Kuyai ever bothered to take the time to wonder why I am this way."

"Someone 'as to understand..." Jin laughed in a whisper, "Otherwise no one would... obvious, but it's true..."

"Now I have a question... how did a demon like you, with such humor and brightness, end up being accepted as a Wind Master?"

"Eh, it wasn't a piece o' cake, tha' much I know..."

"I'll give you a few more minutes, after that, I have one more attack I want you to show me..." Rico sighed softly, taking a seat behind him, and holding his still recovering form.

"A few minutes, I'll take a wee nap then." Jin yawned and went out like a light.

"Oh?" Rico blinked with surprise, looking down at the young sleeping Youkai in her arms. She shook her head; he would take any chance he got to rest.

_I would have left this place if it were possible... I could have made Kuyai and Ven happy. I could have prevented Jhun and Leon's condition... I was too weak, and always would be if I decided to remain here, but death is my only option... _Rico lowered her head as she thought, _At least this way, we can be free..._

"Hm?" Rico snapped to attention, sensing a weak power.

_Perhaps I can make one being happy... Ven, you stubborn demon, you're still alive. _

"Why are they just sitting there?" Kuwabara slumped down and heaved a heavy sigh.

"I think they're resting." Hiei spoke in a rounded tone.

"Well no duh!" Yelled the teen.

"Be quiet..." The fire demon ordered.

"Oh, don't want me to disturb their beauty rest?"

No answer.

"Well?" Kuwabara stomped a foot.

"Perhaps you would like me to shut your mouth for you?" Those blood red eyes locked onto Kuwabara in a deadly threat.

IIIIIIIIIIII

With a long yawn, Jin opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times to focus them. He turned his head, looking up at Rico.

"Welcome back." She greeted him.

"Time to get up and fight?" Jin smiled tiredly.

"Afraid so..." Rico decided to return the smile.

"Eh!" Jin suddenly felt an urge to voice his thoughts, and obeyed it, "I down't know why you're nowt smilin' more! You could knock a man dead with tha' dazzle!"

She coughed lightly; blushing.

"Do I 'ave to move?" Jin nearly pouted, burrowing deeper into her warm body.

"Well I suppose you wouldn't have to, but we wouldn't get anywhere."

"I down't want to kill you..." Jin said out of nowhere.

"I know... and I'm sorry for making you do this." Rico said softly, and with meaning, as well as care.

"But I need you to show me an attack..." Rico paused for a moment, "The Northern Breeze."

"Mh?" Jin let out of peep of surprise, before he crossed his arms, and glared, "I'm nowt goin' to be a hittin' you with tha'!"

"I'm sure you have learned the Northern Breeze, how could you call yourself a Wind Master if you have not?" Rico tilted her head to the side.

"Eh, I 'ave, but tha' down't mean I'll be usin' it any time soon."

"Well then, Jin, I suppose it would be accurate to say, we 'ave a wee bit o' a problem 'ere." Rico raised her eyebrows once as Jin blinked at her.

"Ah!" He laughed at her accent, "And just how are you goin' to fix it?"

"You remember whose holding you?" Rico gave him a slight hug.

"Oh?" Jin smirked playfully, "What if I were to refuse again?"

"You wouldn't be a happy demon." Rico stood, letting Jin fall backwards, "My healing is complete, stand up and get ready."

"How sweet o' you..." He joked, looking at the ceiling. He leaned back on his shoulder blades, and pulled his knees to his chin. His hands rested next to his head, and as he thrust his body up from the ground, he extended his legs to catch himself. He straightened himself out, brushing off his chest and abdomen.

"I would like you to hit me with the Northern Breeze, Jin." Rico pushed her hair back over her shoulders, and turned to face him, "It is alright, it will not kill me, at least... not instantly."

"I'm nowt goin' to be attackin' with it!" Jin glared.

"No?" Rico bowed her head, "If you do not kill me, not only will I never be able to leave here, but neither will you." Jin raised his eyebrows and head, wondering what she was speaking about.

"That's right; you can't leave until my death occurs. I'm sure you know how powerful a wind barrier is, and despite the fact you can control the air and wind, you're strength is not enough to overwhelm my own. I've placed a new seal."

"You- you did wha?" Jin reached a hand out towards her in a bit of disbelief, "Arrh!!" He scratched his fingers through his red hair in frustration. With a swift movement, Jin turned away from her and sat down cross-legged on the floor.

"I down't believe you." He crossed his arms, eyes closed and one eyebrow twitching with annoyance.

"I do not wish to force your power out." Rico walked over and knelt behind him. With gentle actions, she rested her hands on his shoulders. He sat, acting unaffected by her presence.

"I have a gift for you Jin."

"Hm?" Jin turned his upper body around, looking at her with an innocent and questioning face.

"You cannot receive this gift until you strike me with the Northern Breeze." Rico silenced him before he could speak, absently putting a few stray strands of his hair back into place, "Jin, the Northern Breeze is indeed strong, but I assure you, I will not die so easily. It is true no one has ever survived a hit from it, but I shall."

"Whoo! Confident aren't we?" Jin rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"I promise you, this attack will not end my life." The sincere tone she used made Jin think about it for awhile.

"Heh," He laughed once, "You're makin' it hard to refuse."

IIIIIIIIIIII

"Have you ever heard of this... 'Northern Breeze', Kurama?" Koenma looked up at the fox. There were a few moments of silence and thought, and Kurama finally responded.

"I believe it is a finishing move, a very powerful one at that. From what I can remember, that attack may sound gentle, but its strength is deadly."

"Gee Kurama, you seem smart today, and our entire library has nothing on Rico or her techniques. Strange how you know these things and I don't even have an ounce of information on her that I haven't already told." Koenma's eyelids lowered in a suspicious manner.

The fox coughed and gave a tiny laugh, "Well, I suppose when you've lived as a bandit for as long as I had, you learn many interesting things."

IIIIIIIIIIII

Jin had agreed to carry out the attack, and was currently standing a few yards in front of Hiei and Kazuma. Although his eyes were drawn down to the floor at first, they slowly dragged up to look at the strong demon before him. Inside he was arguing with himself.

"Jin... summon the Northern Winds..." Rico nodded at him, a strangely sad expression upon her features.

_Forgive me Jin..._ Rico's eye softened.

The young Wind Fighter drew in a calm breath, and slowly moved down into a sturdy stance. His hands played with the air; graceful and smooth.

"Northern Winds..." Jin began, whispering the chant; eyes closed and voice echoing as a soft breeze picked up, "Stance of the harsh, strike of the biting, spirit of the gale, and freedom of the air..." The walls began to thunder from the pressure as a tremendous amount of wind swept through the room. Small twisters ran up from the floor, twirling and pulling the air around with grand speed and force.

"Take Yusuke and get out of here." Hiei ordered Kuwabara through the wind, his cold and hard eyes glaring. Kuwabara, who didn't feel like staying around to get blown away, didn't object or ask why. He struggled over towards where Yusuke was on the floor and threw the detective over his shoulder and headed out the barely open doors.

The walls felt like they would crumble in on themselves if this kept up, but the seal held the chambers intact. Rico stood tall; pride had remained with her for the thousands of years she had been imprisoned. With fearless eyes, the first, and Ultimate Wind Master, stepped forward to accept the Wind.

Hiei had no intentions of leaving, but the Wind was becoming so strong, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to remain on his feet.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Come on Urameshi! Wake up already!" Kuwabara ran full speed down the hallways, running back through Rex's chamber, almost slipping a few times on the water. As he panted from his run, and Yusuke's weight, he froze in Ven's chamber.

"What the heck are you doing still alive?" Kazuma shouted out the question. Ven was leaning against a wall, arm over his wound, and soft face laughing and recoiling slightly at the volume of Kuwabara's voice.

"Well, mother always did tell me I was a stubborn one." He laughed gently. Kuwabara looked around, gritting his teeth. His heart was telling him to save the man.

"Come on." Kuwabara ran over and began to help him up.

"Assisting the enemy? That doesn't sound normal... then again, I haven't met that many humans." Ven coughed, splattering blood along the floor.

"Geeeh! Do me a favor and don't do that!" Kuwabara cringed.

"My apologies..." Yusuke was held limply under Kuwabara's right arm, while Ven was supported by one arm around Kazuma's neck and shoulders.

"You're quite the character." That same soft laugh escaped Ven.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"I am...Wind Master Jin..." The red haired Wind Master shouted, holding his arms near his abdomen as if protecting the white and gray orb that had formed in his hands. The power swirled, and he growled to contain its strength, hands and arms shaking as the floor trembled and cracked beneath him.

"Of the... Northern Breeze..." He struggled, and his voice remained valiant and strong.

_Don't let it overcome you, Jin. If you let it know it's stronger, the Winds will consume and destroy you. If anyone is capable of this technique I created... there is no better demon than you._

The floor began to split everywhere, creating a puzzle out of broken floor and wall tiles.

"Now execute... by my hands... the... Northern Breeze!" Jin roared and threw both his hands forward. The force behind the attack slid him back several yards before he regained his footing. White Wind shot forward, unyielding and determined to cause destruction.

Blood red glowed through the Wind; informing Rico where Jin's blazing eyes were locked. Hiei growled, he didn't have a choice if he wanted to live, and so he evacuated in a blur.

The orb howled through the air as more white wind swirled around its front and broke the barrier to speed up the attack power. Rico bowed her head, smiling softly and thankfully. Her stance was strong, but the Winds were stronger. With a shriek of might, the orb struck Rico, spinning until it broke the surface of her being, tunneled through her abdomen, and shot out her back. With it the orb brought gusts, which, as they passed, slashed and tore at her form mercilessly.

It happened in seconds, but for the two Masters seconds were more like ages. The orb had traveled right through the wall behind her, and showed no signs of yielding. The brown haired and brown eyed fighter was still standing, although cuts now covered well over half her body.

"Good aim..." Rico laughed, looking up from the gap in her being before falling forward and hitting the wrecked floor with a dull thud. Jin drew in deep breaths, trying to recover. His legs were still shaking from the event, and his arms were exhausted. Despite his tiredness, he lifted his arms, examining his scraped, bruised, cut and bleeding hands.

Looking up, he slowly walked over to Rico, and dropped to his knees.

"You said..." Jin rolled her over on her back with great difficulty, "You wouldn't be a... dyin' on me this way, now get up..." He hauled her into a sitting position, weakly holding her heavy body up. Her shirt and pants were barely there, torn in so many places they looked liked scraps.

Rico opened her eyes and acknowledged Jin's presence.

"Funny thouwht I just 'ad... it's such a powerful attack why would one call it a breeze? Always thought o' a breeze as a soft whisperin' caress o' the wind." He whispered a laugh.

"Yes, strange name for an attack with the soul purpose of killing its opponent, but it can certainly dislodge the mental function of an enemy. Ah, before you're friends get too far, I must give you that gift I promised. Help me stand, Jin." Rico sighed.

Without protest, Jin helped her rise. Surprisingly, she didn't need help once she was up.

"I have no use for this any longer. My remaining power, knowledge, and strength...is now yours." Rico placed a hand on his cheek and jaw and smiled reassuringly at him.

"Wh-" His protest was cut off.

"Take care of Ven for me, he's a sweet boy, and a survivor..."

"Eh... tha' he is..." Jin closed his beautiful sky blue eyes and rested his hand on hers.

"Thank you Jin..." Rico bowed.

With a sudden lurch of the room, Rico pushed her power into the young Wind Master. Surprised, Jin staggered backwards once he was released. He looked from his healed hands, to Rico, and back again. His body surged with new power. It didn't feel like him, it felt like Rico. No one would be able to recognize his spirit with her power swirling around inside his body as it was. He flexed his now improved arms to test them; he had gained everything Rico had showed him. From the amazing grappling moves she used, and the speed she possessed, all the way to her strange ability to endure even the worst, all of it was his now.

"It's done, perhaps I can rest easy now knowing I have the right demon to use that power," A shaft of wind formed in her hand as she continued to smile, "I kept my word Jin - your attack didn't kill me. I guess... I should say goodbye... and so... sayonara my friend, and... Ultimate Wind Master... Jin..." With those words completed, the suffering fighter pushed the blade of wind into her chest, and through her heart.

Jin was stunned and reached out to catch her. He swept down in a circle under her form and she fell into his arms.

Resting on one knee, holding her securely to his body, he watched her pained face smooth out.

"Tell Youko that... I'm sorry to hear of Kuronue's death, and tell him... he may have avoided his demise once, but I'll see him eventually."

"I will."

She chuckled tenderly, "You're truly enchanting, Jin." Her eyes slowly closed and with a final wisp of air she was gone. Jin trembled lightly, feeling as though he had lost a part of himself. He swallowed and shook his head, finding the situation to be more of a tragedy than anything else.

"Takin' your own life like tha'... you crazy demon." Jin laughed, but his smile soon faded, "A sad story your life must 'ave been. I'm sorry you 'ad to be the one to suffer for so long... And Youko… what's this abouwt Youko? Such a mystery..." Gently, he set her body down and brushed her hair back away from her pale face. The barrier was gone; it had disappeared with her life force... as she had said it would.

"I feel useless and lame. I wanted to 'elp you." Jin sat and pulled his knees up to his chest, "Heh, I guess thas' just the way things are though... nothin' can be done abouwt it once it 'as 'appened." He remained for a while longer, thinking, and wondering. The chambers hadn't collapsed as of yet. They were old but proved strong.

"Ultimate Wind Master eh..." Jin shook his head slowly, "It doesn't feel right. These powers... it feels too much like you." He rubbed his arms slowly, shivering quietly to himself.

A calm breeze swept past him, caressing his cheek, as if comforting him. He looked up.

"I 'ear you..." He smiled happily for a change of mood, "I know you're there... I'll be takin' care o' Ven. Don't you worry, he'll be alright..." Jin stood, taking a final look at Rico's form.

"You do look peaceful there... per'aps this was the best..." His body turned part way around, but his eyes remained on her, "Enjoy your rest... "

He began to walk away, the Wind brushing along the stone floor behind him. It rustled debris around, stirring dust up around Rico's fallen form.

Soon, the first Wind Master dissolved, scattered into the air and the Wind.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

e. 1-1-07


	7. Wind Master Jin of the Northern Breeze c...

*

**

***

****

*****

(This is your fluff warning... yes, this story contains fluff... for all you Kurama/Hiei fans. Or Hiei/Kurama... what's the difference? Only close relationships in this story are friendship ones... I think anyone who has read this far has figured that out. 

Anyway... onto my babbling... prepare yourself... this could get frightening...

...

You people... are so great! We've managed to accumulate over 150 reviews. Out of the four stories I have posted at this point, this one has the most. All the others seem to be lacking... I don't think any of them have broken 10 reviews. Sheesh! I must have done something right with this one!

My editor even reviews my stories, which is scary... 

That silly writing process I go through that works rather well. Write the story, edit story, edit story again, have editor edit story, edit story, post story, have editor edit story again, and read final draft. And I STILL go back and find a mistake or two that I missed! You think I should wear my glasses when I do the editing? Or perhaps read slower? Get a new editor? Uhhhh... Jay might not like it if I were to replace her. In fact, when she reads this, she'll probably make some comment on it in her next review... and then she'll throw a tissue box at me... *mutters* She was the one who started the entire 'tissue box' ordeal.

Anyone think I should write a Rurouni Kenshin fanfic? *Continues babbling as she walks off... voice gets quieter and quieter until everyone decides to ignore Wind Dasher and start the last and longest chapter.*)

Chapter Six

Wind Master Jin of the Northern Breeze

"Urameshi!" Jin leapt onto Yusuke's back with a laugh and wrapped his arms around the teen's neck in a near crushing grip that could have easily knocked an ox off its hooves.

"Jin!" The black haired boy leaned to the side in an awkward and unbalanced stance, and promptly crashed to the floor with the playful demon. Jin laughed, Yusuke gave a sour expression, and Ven smiled sweetly.

With a yawn, Yusuke spoke, "You would think I could get some sleep around here..."

"Aw Urameshi, you've been a sleepin' for the past three days!" Jin poked the boy in the abdomen with a finger, but didn't seem to get a reaction. Yusuke muttered something incomprehensible.

"Hey, Alphabet, didn't see you there." The detective looked up at Ven, "What sort of torment has Koenma inflicted this time?" Jin dragged the reluctant teen to his feet as he stood.

"Torment?" Ven blinked in bewilderment.

"Stupid sleeping attack," Yusuke grumbled, yawning once more, "Yeah... torment."

"Its nowt tha' bad Urameshi!" Jin reminded him.

"Well how the hell do you expect me to remember? Whenever you tell me something I'm half asleep! I forgot what Koenma assigned him!" Yusuke sat down on his bed and looked about. Actually, he had even forgotten where he was.

Jin sweat-dropped, "He's a workin' as a new Spirit Detective! Nowt as many or as big cases as you, but enough."

"Oh well congratulations!" He blurted out sarcastically. Yusuke seemed to be in a moderately irritable mood.

"Down't be a givin' Ven your grump, he doesn't need it." Jin pulled him to his feet once more, "Now come on Urameshi, we're goin' outside today!"

"Where are we?" Yusuke looked around, brow furrowed, and frustrated at himself and Jin.

"Down't recognize it?" Jin smiled, "Same place we were before we went off to do all the fightin'."

*****

After Jin had managed to stuff Yusuke full of coffee and other foods to wake him up, they were out the door. Jin was as merry as ever, nearly dancing about, yanking the teen around with him by the wrist every now and then. Yusuke was still wondering where they were going, but decided he'd find out once they arrived. Ven didn't accompany them, with his new job and life; he had many responsibilities to take care of before he had relaxation time.

They headed down the sidewalk, Yusuke in his usual bored stance; arms behind his head, and eyes off to the side. Jin was looking in store and restaurant windows, occasionally waving at people with a broad and cheesy grin on his face. The day was perfect; beautiful clear skies, and a fairly mild temperature. Despite Rico's death, Jin was happy. Yusuke had noticed Jin's new powers, and for some reason was determined to improve his own skills once he fully recovered from his sleeping phase.

With a bit of a start, Yusuke paused, looking down the road a bit. He had recognized that familiar power, no, those two familiar powers. Kurama and Hiei were standing in front of a shop window, apparently waiting for the teen and his lively friend Jin.

"Hey, Kurama, Hiei!" Yusuke waved and walked towards them.

"He acts as if we don't realize he's there." Hiei said in a broad manner.

"Here I thought you were used to humans by now Hiei," Kurama smiled, returning Yusuke's wave, "They're quite different from demons in many ways."

"Urameshi," Jin pulled on Yusuke's arm and drew him back a few paces, "I'm only remindin' you tha' you lost, and you 'ave to do it." Jin winked at him.

"Oh yeah..." Yusuke grinned, "I'll get to it." He shook the fluffy haired demon off and continued walking. Jin followed, humming as they stopped before the two demons.

"So, healed yet Kurama?" Yusuke asked, although he knew the emerald eyed teen had completely healed a few days back.

"Yes, I'm doing rather well now."

"Yusuke!" A feminine voice called out from above them. The small group turned their attention to the air, where Botan slowly drifted downwards toward them.

"Look who it is, haven't seen you in a while. Where you been?" Yusuke turned to face her.

"Well I was on vacation of course!" She chirped happily at him, "I see you've got Jin here with you. I heard all about your amazing battle with Rico, and Koenma even let me watch the tape! Anyway Yusuke, since I'm back on duty now I'll get right to the point. Koenma has requested to speak with all of you. Could you go get Kuwabara and meet him as soon as you can?"

No one said anything; Yusuke merely gave her a bitter scowl.

"What?" She looked down at him innocently, "Well what's wrong?"

"I just got up for the first time in three days and Baby-Breath is already asking to see me again?" He stepped towards her.

"Uh," Her eyes traveled up as she tried to figure it out, and soon the realization snapped into place, "Oh! No, Yusuke, it's not a case or anything like that! Koenma has what I guess you could call a surprise!" Her words were followed instinctively by a weak laughter of defense.

"Great, he's probably got some new trick up his sleeve to make me suffer."

"Don't be silly, Yusuke! I'm sure it's nothing bad!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard this before." Yusuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and kicked a rock.

"Oh please, Yusuke, I promise you won't be disappointed." Botan begged desperately.

"Alright fine!" Yusuke turned to the others, "Kurama, could you go find Kuwabara for me?" With a nod the fox agreed to the task.

*****

"There you are, and what took you so long?" Koenma hopped up as they entered the room.

"I've been resting from that last case you gave me." Yusuke gave him a blank look.

"And what an amazing one it was! You and Jin fight like brothers, I was impressed! Jin, you did a great job!" Koenma exclaimed.

"Yes, not bad for someone who knew next to nothing of their opponents... at least... the opponents... that tried..." Kurama commented with a smile.

"Rico did point out some strange similarities between you two...perhaps you are brothers." Hiei looked at Yusuke with a smirk.

"You've got to be kidding." With a dull voice, Yusuke gave a bored and disbelieving look.

"Just think, Urameshi," Jin laughed and wrapped his arms around Yusuke's neck playfully, "You could be my little brother!" The sour look was now aimed at Jin as one of Yusuke's eyebrows twitched with slight annoyance.

"Well," Hiei gave a scoffing laugh, "If they are brothers they wouldn't possibly dare be lovers."

"...It must be Touya then." Kurama gave a thoughtful face. Hiei nodded in agreement.

"Wha!?!" Jin's jaw dropped. Yusuke gave a satisfied smirk, eye's draw to the side and looking at the Wind Master.

"Are we just going to stand here and listen to them?" George asked Koenma in a hushed tone.

"Of course not," Koenma said, nearly scolding him, and turned back to the fighters in front of his desk, "Hey! I'm sorry to interrupt your fun but you are here for a reason!"

Five faces turned to look at Koenma as if he had whistled to a group of Labrador Retrievers. Kuwabara had been strangely silent; he usually took part in the teasing.

"Yeah I suppose I am a little curious why I'm here." Yusuke crossed his arms as his full blooded demon friend stepped back to listen.

"Well, since you did such a great job taking out Rico, I decided all of you should take these and go see a movie." Koenma flashed out an entire hand full of movie passes for them to see. Yusuke smirked, almost dangerously.

"So you finally did something interesting for a change, can hardly believe the great Koenma has gotten soft!" The teen laughed. Hiei began to walk away after releasing a disgusted scoff.

"Alright, alright!" Yusuke snapped and ran over to stop in front of the short fire demon, "Come on Hiei, this'll be fun."

"Hn," His red eyes looked up at Yusuke as if asking him how stupid he looked, "Move aside."

"Hiei, I think you should join us. It would only seem right." Kurama gave his friend a charming smile. Hiei narrowed an eye; he hated when Kurama did that. That was a rare smile, but it was so convincing. There was hardly ever a time when Kurama used it on him, but whenever he did, Hiei found himself unable to say no to the fox, as if it were some spell the great bandit Youko Kurama had created. Oddly enough, Yusuke was wearing the same expression as Hiei, one eye quirked upward, and finding that smile a bit more convincing than one should allow. Hiei turned his head away and closed his eyes.

"Fine..." Was all he said.

"Great, now let's go before I fall asleep standing!" Yusuke smiled, as if congratulating himself.

"Eh," Jin smiled, "Your pretty fox seems to be one o' the only people tha' can talk you into somethin', Hiei." With his accent, Hiei's name came out at more of an 'Iei' than a 'Hiei'.

"Hm..." Hiei glared at Jin.

"Well I'm afraid I'm rather busy, so would you mind taking your fun outside?" Koenma requested, motioning towards the door.

"Alright my... _pretty __fox... we're leaving." Hiei said and began to walk towards the door._

"Yes, love." Kurama answered with a laughing smile and rolled his eyes up to the side and followed Hiei. Jin and Yusuke fell off their feet with laughter at the two demons and their short game.

Furrowing his brow, Kuwabara wasn't sure what to make of the strange behavior.

"Was that real or am I just imagining things?" Yusuke laughed, facing Jin and resting a hand on the demon's shoulder for support.

"If you're seein' things than I am too!" Jin held his stomach with both arms, laughing so hard and so long had finally gotten to him.

*****

"So what are we going to see?" Yusuke stood in front of the new theater and pivoted on one heel to face the rest of his group.

"Something spooky!" Kuwabara suggested.

"I heard this is a great place to see a horror movie, completely dark inside to give that extra effect." Yusuke smirked, thinking about how he could get into a rated R movie since he was still under the age limit.

"Yeah, I've been told it's an awesome place to bring friends." Kuwabara said smiling.

Jin and Yusuke looked at one another, smirked, and turned to Kurama and Hiei. They had both been thinking the same and spoke simultaneously, "Or lovers!"

As both laughed in the background, Kurama sweat-dropped nervously and Hiei gave an unimpressed and irritated glower.

"You would think something like that would get old after awhile." Kurama said, still disbelieving they were keeping this up.

"Let's ignore the children." Hiei said and began to walk towards the ticket counter casually, hands in pockets to give him a carefree appearance.

"Agreed." Kurama walked beside him, both demons leaving the laughing twins behind until they calmed down.

"Are we getting paid for babysitting?" Hiei looked up at the poor selection of movies, at least what he thought were poor...

"Koenma merely said there would be a treat for the two of us for putting up with them once again." Kurama smiled, his sly fox smile. Hiei seemed not to notice this change in the fox's face.

"Which is?" The fire demon questioned.

"Well..."

At this point Hiei began to suspect something from the fox, Kurama rarely hesitated.

"Spit it out, fox."

"Oh," Kurama sighed, "A room tonight, all to ourselves so we can be alone."

"Kurama!" Hiei snapped, shoulders raised and eyes a bit wide.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." The fox laughed softly as he began to skim through the movies listed.

*****

"I can't believe they got us kicked out." Kuwabara grumbled.

"What I would like to know is who bought Jin that sugar infested item." Kurama looked over his shoulder at the two teens still laughing and making fun of the manager.

"I think he stole it." Hiei said as he watched their little game stretch on as the manager became even more flustered at their behavior. The man looked like a tomato his face was such a dark shade of red.

"Should we stop them?" Hiei asked, looking up to Kurama as if expecting his opinion and answer. There was a pause before Kurama answered.

"I say we run for it." The fox replied, his brow furrowed with concern. Hiei blinked, and commenced to laugh.

"Kurama!" The fire demon continued. The fox had spoke so seriously, and Hiei had never expected words quite like those to emerge from his mouth that it was humorous to him. Sure, Hiei had laughed before, but it was so rare to hear him let loose such as he was doing.

"Eee," Kuwabara backed up, "A laughing Hiei, now that's scary."

"Really, Hiei, I don't see what's so amusing. If my mother discovers I was kicked out of the new theater, she would be very upset."

"And so running will save you?" Hiei was still chuckling at the red haired fox and his choice of words as he turned away and stepped out the door shaking his head and smiling.

"Should we follow him?" Kuwabara looked to Kurama as he pointed toward Hiei.

"Hiei has had enough for tonight. I think it would be best if you get Yusuke and Jin home, and knowing them, it will certainly be a task." Kurama bowed his head, smiling, and began to walk off.

"Oh great, dump the job on me then." Grumbled Kazuma before he found the nerve to approach the two hysterical teens.

*****

"Heh, Urameshi, tha' was a blast!" The Wind Master was still fighting for control over himself as they walked down the sidewalk in a line of three.

"Yeah and we didn't even see the entire movie. I can't believe that old geezer, he almost lost it!" The spirit detective snickered, not bothering to muffle himself.

"You guys are nuts..." Kuwabara sighed and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his blue jeans. They hadn't done much today, ate lunch, and then went to the theater. It was impressive that the team hadn't been thrown out sooner, and the fact they had an angry group of teenagers hurtling food at them when they were making too much noise, added to the strangeness of it all. Kurama had to contain Hiei from killing them all at several points during the night, and not just Yusuke or Jin, but everyone in the theater. Kuwabara had tried to ignore them and enjoy the film, but when you sit beside two hyper demons, it becomes a little complicated.

They continued walking and settled down due to the muggy night air, which Kazuma was thankful for and praised while he was at it.

"I'm going home; I'll see you two later." Yusuke grinned and waved before he turned and ran off. Jin returned the wave until the half demon was out of site and then lazily placed his arms behind his head.

"It's getting late; I might as well go too. Besides, my sister is probably going to kill me anyway once she finds out about this." With a sigh Kuwabara looked at Jin, "What about you? Are you going back to the spirit world?"

"Hm?" Jin blinked and his arms slowly lowered, "I down't know."

"You can stay at my place for the night."

It was a generous offer, but pictures of cats attacking him in his sleep turned Jin away. Raising his arms, a sweat-drop appeared at the side of Jin's face as he backed up.

"Thas' alright..." Jin laughed weakly.

"I can always take you to Koenma, I'm sure-"

"No! No! I'll be fine!" He waved his arms around, positive he didn't want to go there.

"Well where else can you go? I doubt you'd want to stay a night at Urameshi's place, and I'm sure you'd drive the neighborhood crazy if you did, but if you don't want to stay at my house, what's your other choice?" The tall teen wasn't sure what else he could do for the demon, but was determined to figure something out. Jin leaned back on his heels and closed his eyes, thinking deeply. As he came to a conclusion, he looked up at Kuwabara with a questioning face, and pointed a finger off into the distance as if he expected him to know what he was thinking.

*****

Kurama rose from his warm seat before his desk and traveled down his stairs to answer the door. His mother wasn't home at the time; her work had led her away for a few days and she had left the boy to take care of himself. He had planned on spending his night studying for an upcoming test, but those plans would change soon enough.

"After eleven already." Kurama sighed and opened his door to set his eyes upon a peeved Kuwabara and a happy Jin.

"'Ello again pretty fox!" Jin lifted a hand, as a gesture of greeting.

"Eh..." The 'pretty fox' blinked in utter confusion, but managed to turn toward Kuwabara for the answer.

"Yeah I'm really sorry about this, Kurama, but would you mind if he slept here tonight?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, no, not at all I suppose." Kurama moved aside and allowed Jin to enter, which he did rather merrily, but contained his excitement to a certain level. New places always wound him up, and he struggled to hold back his insane snickering.

"Thanks, Kurama, I owe you one." Kuwabara released a deep sigh, more of frustration than relief.

"No trouble at all." He smiled to the teen and they exchanged goodbyes before Kurama closed the door and locked it securely. He wasn't afraid someone would get in, but his mother worried so often he had become used to locking the doors every night before he fell asleep.

"Can I get you anything, Jin?" Kurama asked as he led his guest to a couch and moved a few pillows to the side to create room to sit.

"Well I just 'ave one thin' to talk to you abouwt." He seated himself on the nice and clean sofa.

"Which is?" The fox relaxed into an armchair across from the Wind Master, and crossed his legs.

"Someone who's name is Kuronue." At the mention of the name, Kurama's emerald eyes widened for a moment, and then softened and lowered to the floor.

"Kuronue..." It was a faint whisper of a breath, but Jin picked it up.

"Was he a friend o' yours?" Jin's ears twitched once.

"Kuronue and I were both bandits, we worked together, but he was later killed. Where did you hear about him?" The bright green in his eyes became hard as his stare rose to meet the Wind Master's.

"Rico said she was sorry to 'ear o' his passin', and also tha' she would see you eventually, even though you escaped death once. Did you know her?" Jin blinked with curiosity, and tipped his head to one side to add to the effect.

"Yes, sounds like her. I met Rico in those very chambers you fought in, but was brought there against my will by some power that still remains a mystery to me. My eyes were shrouded in her massive Wind Power so I could not see, but... that is another story." His eyes brightened once more, "One question, if I may?"

"Hm?" Jin's eyebrows rose.

"You're staying here, why not Yusuke's, or even Kuwabara's home?" Kurama was good at changing the subject when he wanted, and Jin followed his lead perfectly.

"Urameshi went 'ome, and I didn't want no cat beatin' me up while I was sleepin'." He answered while scratching the red hair on the back of his neck nervously.

"I see..." Kurama smiled and rose to his feet to fetch the boy a blanket, "I hope you won't mind sleeping on the couch, it's about all I can do."

"Nowt at all, better than sleepin' on dirt." Jin settled into the couch, leaning his head back and sighing with content.

"Yes it is, isn't it?" Kurama threw a navy blue blanket over him and tossed an extra pillow beside him before he retired to his room. He shook his head as he gently pushed his bedroom door open and stepped into the cool room. His window was open, as always, and the night had finally cooled off enough to the point it was tolerable. He smiled, remembering the trouble he used to have with his mother. He had his window open every night, even when it was freezing outside, all in case Hiei showed up. This way the fire demon would have a way of entering his home without anyone knowing but the fox, yet than again, sometimes Kurama was even surprised with Hiei's visits. Kurama's mother came in a few months ago, asking why he kept the window wide open, and tried to shut it, but her son convinced her he liked it open and was used to it. The cold only bothered him on certain days, other than that, he didn't mind at all.

What a tiring week this had been, and he hadn't even participated in the actual fighting. Deciding to skip studying for tonight, Kurama pulled back the covers to his bed and slowly unwound into the soft mattress and let go a delicate sigh.

Rico had been strong when Youko met her, but her strength this time was extraordinary, it felt so unreal to him, but he knew it wasn't a dream. She had been kind then too, and it showed how much dedication she had to her code and family to be able to hold strong for so many years. He had respected her power when he met her... Rico had been one of the only creatures that had gained respect from the legendary bandit, and since respect was not easily given out in his old world, it was indeed a great gift to have. He had thought no one could captivate him so, he was a bandit, he should have bowed to no one, but even Kuronue found it hard to resist her power and sincerity.

"Hiei," Kurama smiled warmly, but his eyes remained shut, "I thought you'd be gone by now."

"Hn," Came the usual reply as Hiei approached the bedside, hands in pockets as his ruby eyes looked down at the tranquil fox, "You look satisfied with yourself."

"Hm?" Kurama rolled his head to the side and fixed his tired eyes on Hiei who stared back steadily, "Perhaps I am."

"Is that buffoon really staying?" Hiei asked, sounding less than impressed.

"For the night," Kurama chuckled, "You're welcomed to stay if you wish... you know that, Hiei. My window is always open."

"Hm," Hiei smirked, "Do you ever get sick of it?"

"What?" He asked in a slurred tone.

"The cold air... the outside..." Hiei looked to the open window that allowed the cold drafts to enter and leave freely.

Kurama shook his head with a slight and lazy motion, "No, I plan on keeping that window open every night." The fire demon had learned many interesting details about life and strength from his time with the fox, and never regretted befriending him. With silent steps, Hiei made his way over to the window, and closed it, only the sound of a latch was heard. He looked over his shoulder at the now peacefully sleeping fox, and decided to allow him rest.

He would stay awhile...

*****

With a small stretch, Kurama stirred, and his green eyes opened and accepted the dimness the room contained. What time was it; he began pondering as he sat up, brushing a few strands of red hair away from his face and twisting his upper body around to peer over at his clock: 3:34 in the morning. What was this; Hiei was still here?

With a quick turn of his head, Kurama found the form of the fire demon standing in front of his window, looking out at the night, and blood red eyes reflecting in the glass. He had never left.

"Hiei, how long have you been standing there?" Kurama pulled the sheets away from his body, lifted himself to his feet, found his balance before he made his way to the window to stand behind the shorter male. Hiei shrugged, he hadn't been keeping track of how much time had passed.

Kuronue may have gone, and Rico recently left, but time continues on, and you make new enemies, but thankfully you also make friends along your road. Friends that will be there to look out for you, and friends that might not say it, but they care, and prove it through their actions.

Hiei didn't move, or resist, as Kurama wrapped his warm arms around his neck in a gentle, yet firm, embrace. He could sense Kurama's feelings and emotions, and wouldn't pull away from him. Kindness towards others wasn't a side of himself that Hiei enjoyed to show, but Kurama had been accepted over time, and was allowed an occasional glimpse at the demon's heart, despite the shields and boundaries of his code and way of life.

A strong hand was placed on Kurama's forearm, showing trust. It was such a rarity...

Hiei was there, one of the friends Kurama had made along his road, and he cherished that friendship with every ounce of heart he could spare.

"Thank you, Hiei..." Kurama whispered to him, still resting a portion of his weight against his temporary support. Red orbs flashed back to look at the fox, wondering what those words meant.

"For what, fox?" Hiei awaited the response, remaining where he was and had been for the last few hours.

"For," Kurama whispered, voice becoming filled with sleep once more, "Being a friend..." Softly exhaling, Kurama allowed his eyes to shut, and his arms to fall, but he drifted through sleep and reality long enough to feel Hiei turn and catch him with secure arms. Sleep had taken hold of Kurama, his exhaustion was too great.

"Kurama, you're getting soft," Hiei glared down at the sleeping Youko, his voice not the least bit soft, "And you're beginning to take me with you." As if the demon were nothing, Hiei lifted him up, and proceeded towards the bed to set him down. He could have sworn the fox was changing somehow... but he couldn't figure it out...

"Hn... baka..."

*****

Jin crouched on the floor of his new home, smiling brightly at the tiny kitten wobbling towards him and calling out to him in a tiny yowl. The young feline was completely white in color, and her eyes were a brilliant gold and stood out so the world and everyone in it could see.

Jin laughed and picked her up carefully. He was in the middle of battling the razors his new friend had for claws when the doorbell rang. The first time the contraption had made that noise it had scared the poor demon half to death, but he quickly adjusted to it.

He hurried over to answer it, holding his kitten against his side, and opening the door with his free hand.

"Hello, Jin, so good to see you again, how are you?" Botan giggled and headed in without hearing his answer. He merely gave her a smile and turned back to the door. Kuwabara and Kurama were unloading a couch from the back of a borrowed truck while Yusuke watched from the side and told Kuwabara to hurry up.

"Come on, Kuwabara, not getting any younger here!" Yusuke yelled, watching them as he walked backwards up to Jin's apartment.

"Hey, just shut up, I don't see you doing any of the work!" Kazuma shot back, almost dropping the couch on Kurama in the process.

With a snicker, Yusuke turned around and walked up the steps. Opening his eyes, he came face to face with two golden orbs. He blinked, realizing it was a kitten once it cried out with greeting. Slowly the teen's eyes went up to Jin's grinning face.

"Oh great, another kitten lover... Still don't understand why people go for cats instead of dogs." He straightened out and sighed, "So, Jin, what's the rent?"

"There is no rent, Yusuke." Kurama said from behind, "Could you hold the door open please?"

"No rent?" Yusuke moved to the other side of the door with Jin and pressed it against the wall and the two entered with the item of furniture.

"Koenma was kind enough to take care of it for him, and we do have him to thank for allowing Jin to stay in the first place." Kurama said as he bent down to set the couch in an appropriate place.

"And don't forget he's also giving him all this cool stuff!" Kuwabara said, heading back out to grab something else.

"Oh wow, look, you've even got a nice kitchen!" Botan shouted with delight, and continued snooping around in the cupboards. Kurama headed out the door, and moved to the front of the truck, there, he opened the cab door and leaned in on his hands.

"Hiei," The fox smiled at the laid back figure, "Are you going to sit in here all day?"

"Hm," Hiei shifted his feet and removed them from the dash board, "What would you rather have me do?"

"Perhaps something that doesn't require glowering at the world."

"Is there such a thing?" Hiei smirked and decided to make eye contact with the fox to see his face. Bright emerald eyes flashed back into his and a gentle smile accompanied them. Hiei merely closed his eyes and continued smirking.

*****

"So what are you going to call your kitten, Jin?" Kuwabara took a bite from his hamburger as he watched the Wind Master fiddle with his napkin. They had returned to the parlor they had eaten at the first day Jin greeted Yusuke and the others, and were currently sitting in a spot they could nearly call 'usual'. 

"Eh?" His blue eyes looked up from the table, and his fingers stopped folding the white paper, "Oh, I aven't thowght o' a name yet."

"Why don't you call it 'Fluffy'?" Yusuke snickered, "Or is that your nickname?" To explain what he meant, the teen promptly ruffled Jin's red hair and watched it swish around before it fell back into place. Jin laughed light heartedly, and gave Yusuke the same treatment.

"Hey!" The teen objected, "I just combed that!"

Jin gave a broad and playful grin as he went to his food.

"How about you name her Bell?" Kuwabara suggested.

"Nah, what do you think, Kurama?" Yusuke turned to the fox who was seated in-between Kuwabara and Hiei, casually sipping his coffee and looking out the window. His head turned back to the conversation and his eyebrows rose.

"Well, I've never been good at this sort of thing, but... what about you, Hiei?" The fox set his cup down and looked to the fire demon. Hiei's red eyes opened slowly and he looked at Jin and Yusuke. Both boys were expecting him to say he wasn't interested or didn't care in 'Hiei style', but that wasn't the answer they received.

"Diamond, Cloud, Frost, Ivy, Pearl, Snow," Hiei named off, "But I would choose... Ally." Jin, Yusuke, and Kuwabara stared at him... He came up with all those names in five seconds?

"I think Ally is a beautiful name." Kurama smiled, bringing them all out of their stupor.

"Ally will be a great name!" Jin beamed with happiness.

"Yeah, and it's something you can pronounce without cutting it short with that accent of yours!" Yusuke teased, giving Jin a nudge in the rib cage.

The two went on through the day, teasing each other with little games, getting strange looks from people nearby, and once receiving a threat from a cop.

"Yeah, you know, I'm not really sure," Kuwabara blinked, "But I think... they just might be related... in some way or another." The three sideline viewers watched on as Jin and Yusuke shared laughs, exchanged friendly punches, and even put each other in headlocks. Well, Jin put Yusuke in headlocks, ever since he had gotten Rico's power, he kept gaining more and more strength as the days went on. After so long, Jin had to release his friend so he wouldn't choke the teen to death, but they both knew it was all fun and games.

"Down't be givin' me tha' bitter scowl, Urameshi, I was only playin'!" Jin flashed his fangs in a broad grin. Than again... not everyone could take a game as easily as others. Yusuke continued to glare. Jin stepped up to Yusuke and bent over slightly, resting one hand on his hip, and the other in front of his friend's face, pointer finger extended.

"Now, now, Urameshi, we can always spar later if it'll make you feel better."

"Get that finger out of my face or I swear I will bite it." The teen grumbled in an annoyed tone, teeth gritting together and eyes threatening. Jin blinked, and then laughed out loud.

"Per'aps next time I'll wake you up on the other side o' your bed, Yusuke Urameshi, and then maybe you won't be such a grump." Jin crossed his arms over his chest.

"I think they're loosing it..." Kuwabara said suddenly as the two boys continued to converse among themselves. Hiei raised an eyebrow and tipped his head up enough to glare at the teen.

"What do you mean they're 'loosing' it? I would have thought you'd known by now that they lost their sanity long ago." Hiei turned his attention back to the pair.

Kurama merely bit his lip to keep from laughing and speaking what was on his mind.

*****

"Okay, Urameshi, you lost, an' I'm a gettin' tired o' waitin'! So go!" Jin shoved his friend a few yards, causing him to stagger before he caught himself on the counter top of a nearby booth. The two demons his attention was focused on were conversing near the door of the restaurants' gift shop, and it seemed the fox was laughing lightly about something. Hiei was also smiling, but it was more of a dangerous smirk than a smile. His ruby eyes were looking up at Kurama with the utmost smugness imaginable.

Apparently they were discussing a topic Hiei enjoyed, or an event he excelled in. Yet the fox was taking pleasure in the subject as well, either that or he was merely happy to speak with his good friend. Yusuke knew better, he was already aware Hiei was Kurama's closest friend by far; of course the fox would enjoy talking with him. The two moved to step into the other room of the restaurant, and Yusuke found his chance. He dashed in with great speed, and shoved Kurama, not being gentle in the least, and sent the tall red haired male flying forward. The fox turned his head part way around, startled at the sudden contact he wasn't expecting. Hiei turned at the last second, wondering what the pause in the fox's strides was about, and he was rewarded with a red haired Youkai falling right into his arms. Not expecting the gift, both demons descended and somehow or another fell to the side and against a closet door. A closet door which opened and allowed them to fall in with ease...

They landed with a crash, Hiei's back cracking audibly as it came in contact with a bucket of some sort, and having Kurama's weight slam into his front had not aided in reducing the amount of pressure upon him. Several objects toppled down upon them, broom and mop hands tilted over the two, as if they were bars to a cage. 

As Hiei recovered, his pained expression dulled and soon turned into a rather annoyed glare that shot deadly daggers out. Yusuke peered in at them and began to laugh. The peeved fire demon, he had seen that expression before, but the look of utter confusion as well as innocence that was across Kurama's features was new. The demon's arms were up over Hiei's shoulders, bent slightly, and he was set between Hiei's lifted legs. Soon, Kurama sweat-dropped, looking up at Hiei and giving him a tense laugh...

Jin had arrived in time to catch a glace, and joined his friend in the amusement before the two had removed themselves from their positions.

"I thought bringing them out to a good quality restaurant would tone down their games, but I suppose I was wrong. All this gets us is more embarrassment."

"I say we tie them up and leave them in a ditch somewhere." Hiei suggested, as he and Kurama began brushing themselves off. The janitors' closet wasn't the cleanest place in the world.

"Sounds like it would be rather entertaining, but knowing Yusuke he would want revenge, we might not enjoy the outcome." Kurama aided Hiei in brushing off his back.

"I'd take my chances." Hiei said plainly, eyes taking in the sight of 'The Laughing Brothers' as he allowed Kurama's assistance.

*****

Seagulls cried out as they drifted through the air, gliding with the slight breeze, and being pushed higher with a strong updraft of natural Wind. It was a beautiful day at the beach and a red haired Youkai was enjoying the Wind and waves splashing against his body with alternating force. His lips curved up into a playful smirk, his fangs glistening in the bright sunlight, and short hair floating gracefully. Yusuke stood a few yards from him, hands resting on his hips as he looked out across the ocean.

"Say now, Urameshi, why didn't you tell me there was such beauty so close to home?" Jin laughed softly in his throat. Yusuke smiled as he bent over and dipped his hand into the water.

"So it's a surprise then?" Yusuke splashed water at the demon, watching the drops sparkle as they flew through the air. Jin held up his arms, blocking the water. A Wind picked up, raising a small twister up from the water in front of Jin and he pushed it forward. The sprinkle of water the teen had brushed up was swallowed in the mini twister as it approached him.

Yusuke's eyes grew wider and he staggered backwards, but the twister rose higher and appeared to be... falling? That was exactly what it was doing, falling over on top of him. It covered Yusuke in a large wave, dropping him to his posterior in the shallowness of the water.

Jin threw back his head and laughed with triumph, pointing a finger at the fallen young man. Yusuke shot to his feet and charged the demon, the demon who cried out with surprise and began to run out of the water and across the beach as he was trailed by the quick teen. The Wind Master ran past a sun bathing Kuwabara, kicking up sand onto him, and then zoomed away.

"Hey!" Kazuma protested, "I'm going to get you for that you little Wind freak!"

It was then that Yusuke ran past Kuwabara, kicking up a larger amount of sand onto the already ranting teen. He growled and shook himself off before rising to his feet and dashing after both.

"I'm going to pay you back for that, Urameshi, you punk!" Kuwabara yelled after him, joining the chase.

Kurama laughed and shook his head, leaning back onto the palms of his hands and watching them. Jin was wearing a pair of fiery red trunks, Yusuke; light green, and Kuwabara; dark blue. Kurama had suggested they spend a day at the beach, he knew Jin would enjoy it, and even bought a pair of swimming shorts for the Wind Master. He, being himself, bought a dark green pair, matching his eyes.

The cunning fox relaxed as the sun beat down upon him. It was hard to sweat on a beach, with the cooling breeze of the Wind always pushing towards shore, one couldn't overheat. His mother had allowed him to borrow her new car, a bronze jeep, and it amazed Kurama that they all managed to fit in it without too much arguing on who got to sit where. He had driven a ways onto the beach, and unloaded the cooler. Kuwabara had been the only helpful one, but he could understand that... Jin had gotten excited about being in the area for the first time, and immediately grabbed Yusuke's wrist and ran off practically dragging the boy.

It was amusing to see someone besides Genkai that was able to order Yusuke around, but Jin did it in a much friendlier manner. Kurama didn't even think Yusuke was aware he was being ordered around, and Jin didn't realize he was doing the ordering. Jin _was like an older brother to him, one a sibling could look up to and still have that feeling of great friendship._

He watched Yusuke gain on Jin, and heaved a sigh before leaning back on his elbows across the table he had brought. The white table wouldn't be used until they were ready for lunch, so for now he used it as more of the beach towel sort.

He heard a faint voice call out from behind him, and recognized it to be his mothers', Shiori. He turned, seeing his human mother holding a basket in front of her body, a long sky blue towel wrapped around her waist and her upper body wearing a navy blue swimsuit. He smiled: she had decided to come after all.

"Mother!" He called back, waving to her. She descended the steps slowly, wearing a pair of tan sandals to protect her delicate feet. Kurama rose, and began to speak, to warn his mother of the damaged areas of the concrete steps, but she tripped before he could say a word. He dashed forward, knowing he would never reach her in time, but he had to try. He skidded to a halt when he realized his mother had stopped.

"Hiei?" Kurama blinked, confused; he had no idea the fire demon had been anywhere near the area. Hiei had sprung in and caught Shiori, bringing great relief to the fox. She blinked, and looked up at her savior with her startled eyes. A doe; that would be the closest creature to resemble her at the moment she tripped, her eyes had been frightened and scared. Her face seemed surprised at the red eyes of the man that had caught her. At first glance she thought he was a young boy, but once her eyes focused, she discovered he was much older than she had thought. Older than her Shuuichi...

"T-Thank you," Shiori moved out of his support and found her balance, "But... where did you come from?" Hiei smirked, eyes closed as he bowed his head to the side.

"Hiei," Kurama ran to the bottom of the stairs and stopped, "I thought you weren't interested?"

"Oh," Shiori realized, "You know Shuuichi." Hiei blinked at her for a moment, before he remembered 'Shuuichi' was Kuramas' human name.

"Yes," Hiei made eye contact with her, "I'd say I know your son very well." He took one step down, and paused, looking back to her, next to the basket, and once more back to her face.

"Hm..." The fire demon reached out and took firm hold of the basket in her hands, and relieved her of the burden.

"Oh my, thank you again." She smiled, walking down the steps beside him. They reached the bottom, and were greeted with a relieved and friendly smile from Kurama.

"I'm glad you could make it, mother, but what did you bring?" The fox asked with curiosity filling his gaze. Hiei continued to walk over to the clear table as the two conversed.

"I had made a cake and a few pies the other day, and thought you and your friends might enjoy them." Ah yes, his mother was always kind and thoughtful, and he loved her for it.

"Thank you, mother, I'm sure everyone will enjoy them." Kurama turned part way before his mother stopped him.

"Shuuichi, how old is that man... exactly? I thought he was young at first, but now he appears older."

"Hiei?" Kurama questioned, looking over his shoulder at the Youkai now sitting in the open tail end of his mothers' jeep, "28."

"28, are you sure?" She asked bewilderedly.

"Yes, I'm sure, mother." Kurama laughed, turning around once more. Shiori followed him.

"I didn't know you had a friend that was so much older than you, how and when did you two meet?"

"It's a... long story, but Hiei and I have been friends for quite awhile now, he may seem a bit detached, but he is kind hearted underneath it all."

"He does seem nice." Shiori said, and watched as three beings ran by, kicking up dust storms behind themselves.

"Are those your friends, Shuuichi?" Considering they were the only other people occupying the beach, she had assumed they were.

"Strangely, yes, they are." The fox sweat-dropped, watching the three chase each other across the open beach. Kurama began to set up lunch, keeping the items covered if possible, all in case the crazy runners got too close. His mother assisted him, and Hiei stood and let the breeze hit him. His outfit consisted of his usual black pants, and his four belts that always seemed accompany him were locked firmly around his thin abdomen. His light blue tank top flapped gently in the current of air passing by, giving him a peaceful stance.

"Hey, Hiei!" Yusuke laughed, sliding to a halt, forgetting completely why he was chasing Jin, "Didn't think you'd show up here."

"Surprise, surprise..." Hiei said as his eyes rose to meet the mischievous pupil of Genkai. Kuwabara stopped behind Yusuke and put him in a headlock, one that was easily removed. With practiced accuracy, Yusuke flipped the taller teen over and onto his back. Kuwabara let out a yelp as he landed in the sand.

Jin had cautiously made his way over to Yusuke, sneaking up behind him. He wasn't planning an attack; he merely didn't want the younger male to know.

"Kurama has almost finished preparing your lunch, I suggest you end your game and come sit." Hiei turned and took a few steps, "And try to call him _Shuuichi, his mother is here."_

"Right, I'll tell Jin and Kuwabara." Yusuke said with a wave of his hand.

"Down't need to be tellin' me, Urameshi, I'm right 'ere." Jin said. Yusuke jumped and face-faulted, arms contorting in strange ways...

"Don't do that!" He said from the ground, scolding the demon. Jin laughed at his behavior.

"So his name is Shuuichi?" Jin held out a hand and Yusuke accepted it. He hauled the teen to his feet and began the walk to the table. Kazuma managed to pick himself up and cease his swirling eyes and mind. He 'hmphed' and joined them.

"Ah, she's a pretty one." Jin complemented Shiori's looks.

"You're kidding me." Yusuke snickered.

"Nay, nowt at all, Urameshi, I think she's a pretty human. I can see why he's such a pretty fox, with a mother like tha', of course he would turn out fine lookin'."

"Jin, sometimes you scare me." Yusuke shook his head.

"Hey now, what do you mean by that?"

"You said 'that'! With the 't' at the end! Ooohh!" Yusuke waved his hands around sarcastically and mysteriously. Jin scrunched his face up into a slightly annoyed scowl, and decked the teen on the back of the head, and promptly placed his hands into his pockets and walked up to the table. Yusuke's eyes rolled for a moment before he shook himself into awareness.

"Too bad this sand isn't snow, or I'd make a killer snowball to chuck at the back of his head." Yusuke Urameshi muttered through clenched teeth as he grinned with evil thoughts floating around in his mind.

They ate on the beach, playing music from the jeep, and surprised that Shiori enjoyed the same genre of music they did. Hiei was the exception, he didn't normally listen to music, but he found it peculiarly interesting. There was a vast amount of food, and Shiori knew there would be leftovers to take home, but it wouldn't be a problem as far as she was concerned.

Hiei found Shiori to be quite the intriguing woman, and Kurama wasn't sure if the black haired Youkai was trying to get on his mothers' good side, or what. _Or what would be a good question, Kurama thought, smiling at his demon friend as he conversed with the woman next to him. They were discussing the weather, both sharing similarities in their preference for the warmer climates. The fox found it to be humorous, his best friend, a demon, and his mother, a human, conversing about the weather casually._

Jin and Yusuke appeared to be enjoying themselves, poking fun at Kuwabara and watching him try and keep his cool. The Spirit Sword wielder didn't feel like making a fool of himself in front of a woman. They were all unique in some way or another; one only had to find that quality that made them different... 

Overall, Kurama found himself to be right at home with these beings.

And truly...

It was all that seemed to matter...

*****

Kurama inhaled, moving his head to the side. He had slept like a rock, no tossing, and no turning, completely still, all night. This was not his bed, he assessed quickly... it was a floor. He was on his living room floor, head resting on a firm pillow. Oh yes, he remembered now, those words last night, "Let's party and crash at Shuuichi's house!"

Who had said that? Was it Yusuke? He didn't think it could have been anyone else. His mother had agreed, for some reason thinking it would be a good idea. So, here they all were, scattered about Kurama's living room, miscellaneous bits of popcorn about the room, pop cans, movies, and blankets.

He furrowed his brow, he had quite the headache. It felt as though his mind had been read, considering the strong fingers that were brought to his temples and began massaging in circles. His foggy mind put together the facts; headache, firm pillow, mind reader, massage. That equaled only one demon he knew of... Hiei...

The fox inhaled, opening his eyes and gazing up at the dark haired fighter. As he thought, it was Hiei.

"Sleep well?" Hiei asked teasingly, knowing Kurama would have slept much better if they hadn't been up half the night.

"Good morning to you too, Hiei..." A smile snuck onto Kurama's lips, and he shut his eyes, enjoying the relieving feeling of Hiei's wonderful treatment.

Yusuke and Jin slept in the middle of the room; they had been fighting over a blanket in their sleep, Yusuke obviously being the victor due to his curled up form with the navy blue cover wrapped around his body. The Wind Master was lying out on his back, limbs thrown every which way, and eyes closed peacefully. Kuwabara had been wise enough to sleep on the couch; it was much more comfortable compared to the carpeted floor. Shiori had probably already gone to work; she was a busy woman with many responsibilities to attend to.

Perhaps Hiei was becoming closer to him, no, to all of them, but he only showed his care and affection to Kurama. This was proof enough that the fox had managed something no one else had; he cut through all those barriers, and found a heart. He had always known it to be there, but seeing it was a much more beautiful sight than merely knowing.

*****

(Is that it?

Gods, I'm the author... I should know these things!!!

The world may be doomed yet!

Chances are I will be going back through all my chapters and changing them a bit. I'll probably add some detail, maybe change some lines.

Also, I would be very happy if you were to tell me if you found any mistakes so I can correct them as soon as possible. *Bows* Thank you so much for reading my story, and a big thank you to all of you kind people that reviewed. I never thought I would write a story that could accumulate over 100 reviews.

So... who's up for that Rurouni Kenshin fic?)

*****

****

***

**

*


End file.
